The Killer in me
by Elizabeth Moonstone
Summary: Tu m’as vaincu, tu m’as forcé à revenir dans l’ombre, tu as retardé mon ascension pendant seize ans, dit Voldemort et sa haine envers Harry paraissait sans bornes. Je vais te dire ce qu’est tout ceci : une vengeance ! Ma vengeance contre toi, Harry Potter
1. Tom Potter

1 : Tom Potter

De Poudlard à Pré-au-Lard (en passant bien sûr par le chemin de Traverse), il était de notoriété publique que nul père et fils ne pouvait prétendre composer un duo plus assorti (ou plus en vue) que celui formé de Harry et Tom Potter.

Il était vrai qu'on aurait pu difficilement imaginer comment faire mieux : Harry Potter, trente-trois ans seulement, Auror d'élite, sacré héros du monde des sorciers à l'âge de 17 ans, et qui faisait fantasmer toutes les trentenaires encore libres (ou pas) et son fils adoptif, Tom, qui courait sur son seizième anniversaire, avait obtenu toutes ses BUSE avec la note maximale et avec lequel plus d'une fille de Poudlard se serait damnée pour sortir.

Aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, Tom Potter avait toujours vécu choyé. Il évoluait dans le monde avec une facilité presque surnaturelle. Sa vie était aussi parfaite que la vie d'un adolescent de 15 ans pouvait l'être. Oui, tout était parfait, vraiment parfait.

Au point d'en être presque dérangeant aux yeux d'un observateur extérieur. Comme si ce bonheur trop artificiel était un jour destiné à se briser.

Mais revenons à ce beau jour d'août où Tom Potter, encore joyeux et insouciant, parcourait au pas de course les rues de Godric's Hollow.

Comme je l'avais dit, Tom courait sur ses seize ans mais on lui en aurait facilement donné deux de plus. Il était mince, athlétique et en pleine santé. Les traits de son visage était très fin ; ses cheveux d'un noir de jais et sa peau pâle lui donnait un air un peu diaphane qui avait beaucoup de succès auprès des filles. Enfin, il avait deux grands yeux noirs, d'un noir très profond, qui auraient pu être inquiétant si il n'était pas plein de chaleur.

Il était très beau.

Tom était « intelligent » pas dans le sens d'un bourreau de travail, mais il avait des capacités naturelles qui faisait qu'il comprenait sans effort les cours et pratiquait la magie avec talent. C'était une chance pour lui car Tom ne s'intéressait pas réellement aux études et n'était pas d'une grande ambition.

Pour lui, le plus important était de s'amuser, dans une existence qu'il ne lui avait procuré que des plaisirs jusque là. Il avait été reparti à Gryffondor, jouait au Quidditch et son bon naturel lui avait rapidement valu des amis. Il appréciait les sorties entre copain, écoutait la musique qui était à la mode et profitait de sa popularité pour sortir avec les plus jolies filles de Poudlard.

Bref, Tom Potter tout en étant beau, intelligent et sympathique ne présentait aucun grand intérêt. La nature (mais était-ce vraiment la nature ?) lui avait fait don d'un physique et de qualités intellectuelles mais son caractère était somme toute très ordinaire. Un garçon bien comme il y en a tant.

Tom Potter n'était pas « quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ». Ce qu'il avait d'exceptionnel lui venait de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui avait disparu il y a bien longtemps, ne laissant derrière lui que ce nouveau Tom : de la cire chaude dans les mains d'Harry Potter, qui l'avait remodelé pour en faire « quelqu'un de bien ».

Mais tout cela est une histoire qui s'est passé il y a bien longtemps et aujourd'hui, ignorant tout de ce qui s'était passé, Tom rentrait chez lui, joyeusement.

Harry Potter attendait son fils. Bien évidemment, Tom n'était pas son fils par le sang, mais au fil des années, il s'était sincèrement attaché au garçon jusqu'à le considérer comme son propre fils. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir pris sous sa responsabilité à l'âge pourtant très jeune de 17 ans. L'arrivée de Tom l'avait aidé à surmonter la perte de Ginny plus que tout autre chose. Et contrairement à ces craintes, le garçon n'avait rien de maléfique.

Oui, Harry Potter pouvait être fier de son fils.

« Je suis rentré, papa ! », cria Tom en déposant sur la table son lourd sac en bandoulière sur la table de la cuisine.

Harry leva la tête de son journal.

« Bonjour, Tom. Tout a l'air d'aller bien pour ton ami Ethan Thorn. », dit-il en montrant la une du journal qui montrait un sorcier âgé à l'air affable et un jeune garçon au visage long et pâle et aux traits maladifs.

« Thorn n'est pas mon ami. », répondit Tom d'un ton méprisant.

« Je vous vois toujours ensemble… »

« Thorn me colle moi et mes amis parce que lui n'en a pas. Il est toujours très poli comme si il cherchait à nous complaire mais derrière son sourire de façade, on voit bien qu'il nous déteste. », expliqua Tom d'un ton buté.

« Il essaie seulement d'être gentil, tempéra Harry. Il doit être se sentir malheureux tout seul. Et puis son oncle Adam es un homme très bien… »

« Adam n'a aucun pouvoir sur Ethan ! »

Ethan Thorn avait hérité d'une fortune considérable à la mort de ses parents, des membres du Ministère qui avait profité de la guerre contre Voldemort pour étendre leur richesse et leur pouvoir. Cela leur avait coûté la vie car leur nouveau statut leur avait valu d'être assassinés juste avant la chute de Voldemort. Leur fils étant trop jeune pour avoir la pleine jouissance de ses biens, ils étaient administrés par fidéicommis par un cousin éloigné l'« oncle » Adam, grand philosophe, mais ses philosophies ne rapportant pas grand chose, sorcier désargenté.

Adam n'avait à ses dispositions que les intérêts de la fortune Thorn pour faire vivre Ethan et lui. A la majorité de son « neveu », il se retrouverait sans le sou et dépendrait uniquement de la charité d'Ethan. C'est pourquoi il devait s'efforcer de ne pas trop lui déplaire.

« Tu as tendance à trop voir le bon chez les gens, papa. », conclut Tom.

Il ne voulait plus continuer cette conversation inutile et n'aspirait plus qu'à chasser de ses pensées le visage en lame de couteau d'Ethan Thorn pour songer à quelque chose de plus agréable. La venue de ses amis et de sa petite amie à Godric's Hollow par exemple.

Les deux meilleurs amis de Tom, Jackie Jeer et Matthew Spellow, étaient tous deux à Gryffondor où il entamerait leur sixième année en même temps que Tom.

Jackie était grand et très blond, si bien qu'on lui trouvait des ascendances slaves, alors que ses ancêtres étaient des fermiers et sorciers solides du Minnesota. Il était d'une grande force physique, dur à la tâche, d'une nature amicale quoiqu'un peu bourru. Il s'était tout de suite lié d'amitié avec Tom dans le Poudlard Express et ils étaient demeurés inséparables.

Matthew était de taille moyenne, mais il paraissait un peu petit par rapport à Tom et Jackie. Il était réputé d'être le plus intelligent des trois, vu que Jackie avait un peu de mal et que Tom était partisan du moindre effort. Il était en tout cas beaucoup plus réfléchi que ses deux compagnons, qui l'avaient pris en amitié le jour où Matthew leur avait évité une copieuse retenue avec Rusard.

Ce trio aimait se comparer aux anciens Maraudeurs, Tom à la place de James, Jackie à la place de Sirius et Matthew à la place de Remus. La quatrième place, celle du traître Pettigrow, était vacante ; beaucoup aurait voulu l'occuper, mais Ethan Thorn leur tenait à tous la dragée haute, car il était le seul à avoir suffisamment peu de dignité pour coller le trio toujours et partout.

Tom, Jackie et Matthew avaient beaucoup de succès auprès des filles : ils étaient tous trois séduisants dans un genre différent, bien qu'on s'accordait à dire qu'au niveau des traits, Tom était le plus beau. A côté d'eux, Ethan Thorn paraissait bien pâle.

La dernière invitée à Godric's Hollow était Maxana Mang, la petite amie de Tom depuis 6 mois.

Tom aimait beaucoup Maxana. Non seulement, elle était très jolie, avec de grands yeux noisettes et de long cheveux auburn, et de ce fait, populaire, mais contrairement à beaucoup de filles populaires, elle était intelligente (ce qui était d'ailleurs l'apanage de sa maison, Serdaigle) et pas superficielle.

Tom l'avait rencontré l'année dernière dans le wagon réservé aux préfets. Il avait été nommé préfet de Gryffondor et elle, préfète de Serdaigle. Elle lui avait tout de suite plu et ils avaient discuté pendant tout le voyage. Quand il put rejoindre ses amis pour le leur présenter, il avait appris que Maxana et Matthew étaient cousins germains et se connaissaient en fait depuis longtemps. Le père de Matthew (son parent sorcier Matthew étant moitié-moitié) et la mère de Maxana étaient frère et sœur. La mère de Maxana avait épousé un sorcier allemand ce qui expliquait le nom un peu étrange de leur fille. Ils avaient vécus quelques temps en Allemagne puis étaient revenus en Angleterre où ils avaient inscrit leur fille à Poudlard.

Il arrive souvent que des frères et sœurs ne s'entendent guère mais ce n'était pas le cas du père de Matthew et de la mère de Maxana. Ils s'étaient rendus de nombreuses fois visites, passaient des vacances ensemble et Matthew et Maxana étaient devenus amis eux aussi.

C'était une autre chose que Tom appréciait chez Maxana : contrairement à certaines filles qui voulaient toujours être seul avec lui, ça ne la gênait pas de passer du temps avec ses amis à lui car elle était la cousine de Matthew et s'était rapidement liée d'amitié avec Jackie, enfin bref, c'était un peu ses amis à elle aussi.

Harry Potter avait une fois demandé à son fils si il aimait Maxana. Tom avait haussé les épaules. L'amour lui paraissait quelque chose d'abstrait. Lui et Maxana s'accordaient parfaitement, ça lui suffisait.

Oui, Tom était le garçon le plus chanceux du monde. Il avait un père aimant, deux meilleurs amis géniaux et une petite amie ravissante. Son enfance avait été son heureuse, son adolescence était épanouie. Il ne pouvait se rappeler une seule fois où il aurait éprouvé une sensation de manque, une seule fois où il aurait été vraiment malheureux…

En fait, la seule peur de Tom Potter, la seule terreur qui avait assombri sous enfance, c'était le Cauchemar.

Il marchait, marchait dans les ténèbres jusqu'à se retrouver dans une pièce faiblement éclairée, à l'atmosphère étrange et verdâtre. Et là il se trouvait face à… lui-même. Son double parfait au moindre détail près. C'était lui et ce n'était pas lui à la fois.

C'était les cheveux de Tom Potter, ses yeux noirs, son teint pâle qu'il voyait. Mais le regard de l'autre était différent. Il était terrible, profond et effrayant comme un gouffre. Ce n'était pas le regard d'un être humain. C'était un regard monstrueux.

Et ce sourire… Ce sourire à la fois moqueur et sinistre quand l'autre prononçait d'un ton amusé les deux mots qui terminait le rêve…

« _Je t'attendais._ »


	2. L'inverse de toi

2 : L'inverse de toi

Ethan Thorn détestait Tom Potter. Oh, il détestait aussi Jackie Jeer et Matthew Spellow… Mais du trio, celui qu'il abhorrait le plus était sans aucune ambiguïté Tom Potter.

Ethan Thorn était un adolescent grand et dégingandé. Ses traits étant trop ordinaires pour avoir de la personnalité, son visage était pâle et sans charme. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron indéfinissable, sa bouche trop large et molle…

_Tom… Tom Potter et ses yeux qui avaient la couleur et la profondeur de la voûte étoilée… Tom et son sourire de star, Tom et son beau visage tellement haïssable…_

A chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans le miroir, Ethan Thorn pensait à lui, se comparait à lui. Et à chaque fois, le constat était le même, son inéluctable défaite.

Ce n'était pas qu'Ethan était obsédé par son apparence physique. Pendant des années, il s'en était même complètement fichu.

En fait, tout allait bien quand il était seul. Son enfance isolée dans les contrées les plus désertes d'Ecosse avait été la meilleur époque de sa vie. Il y avait été en paix.

Et puis, il avait fallu qu'il entre dans cette stupide école, Poudlard.

_Poudlard ! Cet endroit qui grouillait d'étudiants, qui résonnait sans cesse de cris et de rires alors que lui, Ethan, il voulait le silence juste le silence, le silence enfin !_

_Poudlard, cet endroit qui lui ressemblait aussi peu que possible, cet endroit où l'on applaudissait des gens comme Tom Potter à deux mains…_

_Tom Potter…_

A Poudlard, Ethan avait espéré se faire des amis. C'était l'occasion ou jamais, lui qui avait vécu en solitaire. Il était encore plus déboussolé que les enfants de Moldus qui arrivaient à Poudlard.

Eux ne faisait que changer d'école, pour un établissement qui leur apprendrait la métamorphose au lieu de maths, les potions à la place de la biologie… Poudlard était une école de magie, mais c'était avant tout une école. Qui dit « école » dit copains, profs, devoirs…

Ils connaissait déjà tout ça. Pas Ethan. Il était déterminé à faire preuve de courage.

Lors de la Répartition, le Choixpeau avait vu ce courage. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il avait envoyé Ethan à Gryffondor alors qu'il hésitait entre cette maison et celle de Serpentard. L'autre raison était que Ethan voulait aller à Gryffondor.

Car Gryffondor était l'une des maisons les plus populaire. Car Gryffondor était la maison qui accueillait les héros, tout comme Serpentard le faisait avec la plupart des criminels, tout comme Serdaigle et Poufsouffle restaient dans un sombre anonymat.

Ethan avait rejoint, très fier, la table de sa maison, où un certain Matthew Spellow avait été envoyé juste avant lui.

Et pour la première fois, il s'était retrouvé face à Tom Potter.

_Il paraissait tellement grand pour un premier année, et tellement sûr de lui alors qu'il bavardait joyeusement avec le grand blond assis à côté de lui… Ethan n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il en aurait été un si il n'avait pas entendu son nom résonner à travers le Grande Salle il y avait quelques minutes. Rongé par l'angoisse, il n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers le dénommé Tom Potter, qui, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, avait été réparti à Gryffondor.._

_Il aurait tellement voulu ne jamais lever les yeux sur lui…_

Beauté, confiance en soi, caractère amical et extraverti, tout indiquait un futur « prince du lycée ». Tout ce qu'Ethan n'était pas, lui qui avait un physique ingrat et pas de confiance en lui, lui qui était solitaire et introverti…

_« Tout ce que j'aurais voulu être, Tom, c'était toi ! La personne que je rêvais d'être était assise face à moi, et je la voyais rire… »_

C'aurait été si simple si ce n'était que l'apparence physique. La beauté n'était après tout que quelque chose de superficielle.

Mais Tom n'était pas que beau. Il avait aussi de grandes facilités qui lui permettait d'avoir des résultats honorables sans travailler. Il avait de l'humour. Il avait des amis avec lesquels il formait une bande inséparable.

_Ethan aurait aimé pouvoir dire que Tom Potter était un être abject, la lie de l'humanité et que ses dehors avantageux cachaient sa laideur intérieur. Mais ça n'était pas vrai. Tom Potter ne l'avait pas brutalisé. Il ne lui avait pas craché dessus. _

_Tom Potter était quelqu'un de bien. Et il avait du charme. Quand, lors de ce premier repas à Poudlard, il lui avait passé le pain, qu'il lui avait souri et que ses yeux noirs avaient étincelé, même Ethan Thorn qui le haïssait plus que tout autre être au monde l'avait ressenti et avait du l'admettre. _

Chez certaines rares personnes, cela aurait suffi à déclencher une véritable culte de la personnalité. Mais Ethan Thorn n'était pas comme ces personnes. Il n'avait pas assez de noblesse et de désintéressement pour apprécier toutes les qualités de Tom sans avoir l'envie désespérée qu'elles furent siennes. Une haine féroce était allé de paire avec une certaine admiration. Bien que mineur, ce sentiment avait aussi eu son importance. Il expliquait pourquoi Ethan ne s'était jamais déclaré ouvertement ennemi de Tom. Il ne pouvait se contenter de le haïr de loin. Il fallait qu'il soit proche de lui, qu'il fasse partie de la bande…

_La bande… _

_Tom, Jackie Jeer et Matthew Spellow…_

Ethan n'aimait pas Jackie Jeer, mais c'était cette fois parce qu'il lui ressemblait. Jackie et lui étaient timides, cette timidité s'exprimant de façon différente, chez Jackie, une manière d'être un peu bourrue, chez Ethan, sa réserve permanente.

Ethan savait qu'il aurait pu être tout aussi amical que Jackie si il avait eu sa chance. Mais lui ne ressemblait pas à un athlète blond ! Lui n'avait pas croisé Tom Potter dans le Poudlard Express ! Il ne pourrait jamais être Tom Potter, mais il aurait pu être Jackie Jeer, si Mère Nature lui avait donné quelques attraits physiques et l'amitié de Tom Potter.

Ethan n'aimait pas non plus Matthew Spellow. Il avait l'air plus intelligent que tout le monde, et souvent, l'était vraiment. De plus, il avait rejoint le groupe par un simple coup de culot qui avait plu à Tom. Ethan, lui, l'attendait toujours, ce moment où il pourrait prouver qu'il était digne d'intégrer le groupe.

Espérant forcer la chance, il avait collé le trio le plus possible, espérant se faire admettre. Il avait honte de s'humilier ainsi mais l'envie d'être l'un des leurs était toujours la plus forte.

Ethan savait que Tom et ses amis ne l'aimaient guère. Il essayait pourtant d'être gentil, mais son hypocrisie laissait souvent filtrer sa haine intérieur pour ses interlocuteurs. C'était sans doute pourquoi ni Tom, ni Jackie, ni Matthew ne lui avait fait véritablement fait confiance jusqu'alors.

Récemment, Ethan avait eu une autre raison de détester Tom Potter. Cette raison avait un nom : Maxana Mang.

_Maxana et ses longs cheveux auburn qui flottait avec grâce au dessus de ses épaules quand elle courait… Maxana et ses yeux d'un brun chaud constellé de minuscules paillettes dorées… Maxana et le léger parfum de primevère qui flotttait toujours dans son sillage…_

Si Tom Potter ne l'avait pas remarqué avant la cinquième année, ce n'était pas le cas d'Ethan Thorn. Dès le tout premier jour, le soir de la Répartition, il avait remarqué la timide jeune fille à la longue natte auburn qui avait été envoyé à Serdaigle. Il l'avait vu grandir en même temps que lui, s'épanouir pour devenir une très belle jeune fille, populaire en plus.

Il n'avait jamais osé l'aborder. Et c'était immobile et tremblant d'une rage muette qu'il avait vu la fille dont il était amoureux tomber pour Tom Potter.

Ethan se disait qu'il aurait du s'y attendre. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Beaux, préfets, populaires…

Tant que Maxana n'appartenait à personne…

_Mais maintenant, Maxana était amoureuse de Tom… _

_Ethan se souvenait parfaitement du sourire radieux de Maxana quand Tom lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, de leur premier baiser sous le pommier en fleur du parc de Poudlard, de leurs doigts entremêlés… Tom et Maxana…_

Oui, Ethan Thorn détestait Tom Potter.

Et la haine en fit une proie facile.

**A chaque nouvelle fic, me prend le (vain) espoir que j'aurais peut-être du succès. Hélas ce n'est jamais le cas.** **Rare lecteur, si d'aventure tu apprécies ce chapitre, ton commentaire serait le bienvenue. **


	3. La transfiguration de Thorn

3 : La transfiguration de Thorn

Maxana Mang s'étira et repoussa d'un geste machinal les longues mèches auburn qui recouvrait ses épaules d'une fine nappe brune et soyeuse. Enfin, pas si soyeuse que ça ; il fallait qu'elle se lave les cheveux.

Maxana se leva et se dirigea vers la douche. Elle devrait se dépêcher, ses cheveux prenaient un temps interminable à sécher et elle serait en retard.

D'habitude, Maxana aimait prendre son temps le matin, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour ordinaire. On était le premier septembre et elle rentrerait à Poudlard pour sa sixième année.

Elle se laissa glisser sous l'eau chaude et presque aussitôt, ses pensées se mirent à vagabonder. Elle avait passé presque tout le mois d'août à Godric's Hollow. Des vacances formidables…

Ca ne la gênait pas de passer des semaines avec trois garçons. Matthew était un cousin et un ami de longue date, Jackie était un chou et Tom...

Maxana aimait Tom. Elle se plaisait à le répéter comme quelque chose d'à la fois doux, étrange, et excitant. Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle l'avait dit : c'était à sa meilleure amie, Ruth Ferris.

_« Oh, Ruth, Ruth, il me plaît tant ! Je crois que je suis amoureuse… Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Tom… »_

Et Ruth s'était alors mis à sauter à travers la pièce en poussant des petits cris d'excitation, que c'était tellement dommage qu'une fille comme elle ne soit pas casée, et que Tom était tellement beau et populaire et qu'elle devait absolument sortir avec.

_Et je suis sorti avec, Ruth… Il me l'a demandé… et j'ai dit « oui » !_

Maxana se souvenait aussi du moment où elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, et que ce moment avait été inoubliable, mais elle ne se souvenait pas du moment où il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, elle aussi. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait forcément le lui avoir dit !

_Mais si il me l'avait dit, je ne l'aurais pas oublié…_

_Tom m'aime. Il m'aime, j'en suis sûre ! Même si il ne le dit pas…_

Il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder là-dessus. Tom et elle formaient un « beau » couple, un couple parfait même. Tout était parfait chez Tom, son visage, ses amis, son père attentionné, leur belle maison. Et puis elle, Maxana Mang, la petite amie parfaite de cet ensemble de joyeuse perfection, belle, amoureuse et conciliante.

On aurait pu croire qu'elle était amère de tout cela. Mais Maxana n'était pas comme ça. Cette perfection avait quelque chose de doux, de rassurant. Elle l'enveloppait et la rendait joyeuse comme dans un rêve…

_…le rêve d'un monde où tout est beau, harmonieux et joyeux. Et j'en fais partie moi, Maxana Mang !_

Néanmoins, la déclaration d'amour de Tom manquait pour rendre sa vie vraiment parfaite. Son absence donnait à son couple un goût d'imperfection.

Et Maxana se dit encore une fois qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote, que beaucoup de filles mourraient pour avoir autant de chance qu'elle et qu'elles gâchaient son bonheur à cause de ces trois mots si futiles qu'étaient « Je t'aime. ».

_Je vais aller à Poudlard, retrouver Tom, et Jackie, et Matthew, toujours les mêmes choses, toujours le même bonheur et cette fêlure dans la perfection…_

_Et cela restera ainsi, ça ne changera jamais, jusqu'à la fin du monde !_

Ses propres pensées lui donnèrent envie de pleurer.

Et au milieu du bonheur parfait, Maxana Mang était malheureuse.

§§§

Maxana chassa ces idées noires, comme toujours. De temps à autres, ça la reprenait, comme si un animal tapi dans les tréfonds de son esprit l'attaquait soudainement et furtivement et repartait ensuite se cacher… jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Une bonne odeur de café régnait dans la cuisine des Mang. Maxana s'attabla devant ses tartines face à son père, qui regardait d'un œil vague une édition de la « Gazette du Sorcier ».

« Bonjour, ma chérie. Tu rentres à Poudlard aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, papa. », soupira Maxana. Son père n'avait aucune mémoire des dates, même les plus simple. En fait, il n'avait pas de mémoire du tout

« Je voulais te rappeler d'être très gentille avec ton ami Ethan… qu'elle est son nom déjà ? _Needle_ ? Non, ce n'est pas ça… »

« Thorn, papa, Ethan Thorn. »

« Ah oui, Thorn ! Je m'en rappelle maintenant ! Le futur riche héritier ! »

Soudain, il reprit tout son sérieux :

« Son oncle est mort. Adam Thorn. »

« Ah bon ? Il était en mauvaise santé ? »

« Des problèmes de cœur. Il aurait apparemment fait une attaque. »

« Pourquoi apparemment ? »

« On ne peut pas vérifier. Son corps s'est affaissé dans la cheminée et il a entièrement brûlé. La maison est très grande et si il a crié, ni Ethan, ni leurs elfes de maisons ne l'ont entendu. »

« C'est horrible. Pauvre homme, et pauvre Ethan aussi. Son oncle était le dernier membre de sa famille. »

Maxana aimait bien Ethan Thorn. D'accord, c'était quelqu'un de sombre et de taciturne mais Maxana avait la conviction qu'au fond de lui, il n'était pas mauvais. Il y avait quelque chose de triste en Ethan, de « torturé » presque. Quand elle voyait Ethan, elle ressentait toujours un douloureux sentiment de pitié pour lui. Comme il devait être seul… Elle lui dédiait alors un sourire éclatant, qui, elle ne le savait pas, faisait chavirer son cœur, et il y répondait timidement.

Maxana avait essayé de ramener Tom, Jackie et Matthew a de meilleurs sentiments envers Ethan. Tous les trois le méprisaient et il les répugnait un peu. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient leurs raisons. Tout d'abord, Ethan les détestait. Même un enfant aurait pu voir l'éclair de haine qui traversait son regard en plein milieu d'une conversation polie. Ensuite, il leur collait aux basques sans la moindre dignité, ce qui ne forçait pas leur respect. Mais Maxana pensait qu'il faisait ça non pas parce qu'il était vil, mais parce qu'il était désespérément seul au point de vouloir à tout prix se faire des amis. Il le faisait de manière maladroite mais son intention était sincère, elle en était sûre.

En fait, elle avait l'impression de comprendre Ethan et que celui-ci la comprenait aussi. Personne ne connaissait la « fêlure » ; il était le seul à avoir un regard qui voulait dire « _Je sais la douleur que tu ressens car moi aussi je suis triste. _»

Et cela suffisait à le rendre sympathique aux yeux de Maxana.

§§§

Comme à chaque rentrée scolaire, les quais de la voie 9 ¾ était bondée. Forte de son âge et de l'insigne de préfète épinglé sur sa poitrine, Maxana fendit la foule pour atteindre le train. Tom l'attendait bien sûr. Elle lui sauta au cou. Son plaisir de le voir n'était pas feint. Ensemble, il se rendirent au compartiment des préfets, où il s'était rencontré pour la première fois et durent surmonté l'habituel sermon sur les responsabilités de préfets.

Maxana savait que Matthew et Jackie leur garderaient un compartiment. En effet, il trouvèrent les deux garçons en pleine discussion sur les équipes favorites au Championnat d'Europe de Quidditch… ainsi qu'Ethan Thorn, son regard brun sale plongé dans le paysage morne qui défilaient à travers la fenêtre du train. Si il écoutait ce que disaient Jackie et Matthew, son visage était absolument vierge de tout intérêt. Quant à eux, ils ignoraient superbement la présence d'une troisième personne dans le compartiment.

« T'es enfin de retour, Tom !, s'écria Jackie en frappant les paumes de son meilleur ami. Tu as encore résisté à l'effet soporifique du compartiment des préfets ! »

Matthew salua sa cousine avec chaleur. Ils échangèrent des nouvelles des deux côtés de leur famille. Ethan était toujours « invisible » si bien que Maxana prit la peine de le saluer.

« Bonjour, Ethan. Tu vas bien ? », dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il sursauta, comme si, pour la première fois, il était réellement présent, le son de la voix de Maxana l'ayant ramené à la réalité.

« Oui, tout va bien, tout va très bien. », dit-il d'un ton incisif.

Maxana fut troublé plus par l'intonation de sa voix que par la contenu de sa réponse. Il était d'usage qu'une personne venant de subir le décès d'une personne proche déclare aller « très bien » mais Ethan s'était exprimé avec une fermeté presque dérangeante.

« Bon, je vais m'en aller vu que je pourris l'ambiance. »

Cette phrase réussit à retenir l'attention de Tom, Jackie et Matthew. En effet, Ethan, qui les collait plus qu'un chewing-gum à une semelle de chaussure, partait sans y être forcé. C'était pour le moins habituel.

Ethan allait ouvrir la porte du compartiment quand il se ravisa. Il se retourna vers les trois garçons.

« Avant de partir et de vous foutre la paix à jamais, et quitte à pourrir définitivement l'ambiance, je tiens à vous dire deux ou trois petites choses.

Je sais pertinemment ce que vous pensez de moi, tous. Vous trouvez que je suis un être méprisable et détestable ? Allez, avouez le, c'est ce que vous pensez. Et après tout, vous avez peut-être raison, je me suis comporté sans la moindre dignité et votre haine, je vous la rendais bien. Car je vous déteste, vous qui avez tout ce que je n'ai pas, de la beauté, du charme, de la confiance en vous, des amis, de la famille… et même l'amour. »

Son regard s'attarda un instant sur Tom.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que la vraie solitude et que de vouloir ne plus être seul quand on a toujours été habitué à l'être ! Non bien sûr que non, car depuis que vous êtes nés, la vie vous a offert tout ce dont vous pouviez rêver !

J'ai fait des efforts ! De pathétiques efforts mais des efforts quand même. Vous êtes lassés de mes exhortations. Je vous importunais. Je n'étais pas assez beau, pas assez intelligent, pas assez drôle pour entrer dans votre petit club. Vous m'avez écarté !

Moi, je pensais vraiment que si j'avais de vrais amis, des amis qui entretiennent des liens d'amitié véritable entre eux alors je serais plus heureux. J'ai tout fait pour ça. Mais en fait, je n'ai fait que me prosterner aux pieds d'une bande d'arrogants, pardon de gens « cool ».

Depuis le début, j'aurais du savoir que c'était stupide de se lamenter sur son sort et de chercher l'amitié des personnes qu'on aurait voulu être. »

Soudain, il se tourna vers Maxana et lui dit avec un exquis sourire :

« J'ai été ravie de ce bref échange avec toi, Maxana. Sur ce… »

« Attends Ethan ! »

C'était Tom qui avait parlé. Plus que la demande, ce fut le fait que Tom l'avait appelé par son prénom qui l'arrêta.

« Tu as raison. On s'est mal comporté envers toi. », dit Matthew.

« De vrais salauds. », continua Jackie.

« On peut encore se faire pardonner ? »

Ethan finit par se rassoire. Alors Tom posa la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres :

« Ethan, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu es possédé ? »

Il était vrai que Maxana avait du mal à reconnaître Ethan Thorn. Ses yeux, d'habitude, toujours dans le vague, était rempli d'une lueur de détermination et d'assurance, ce qui donnait presque du charme à son visage pâle. Il parlait avec franchise et même un certain aplomb, lui qui était aussi hypocrite que discret dans ses propos. Il riait avec Tom et les autres comme si il était leur ami depuis toujours.

Mais Maxana était contente de ces changements. Ethan s'affirmait enfin. Et il intégrait désormais la bande, comme Matthew autrefois !

Ce ne fut que quand ils descendirent du train et se dirigèrent vers les calèches sans cheveux que Maxana perçut un éclair argenté autour du cou d'Ethan. Un médaillon peut-être ? Il n'avait jamais porté de bijou pourtant…

« Tu portes une médaille autour du cou ? », lui demanda elle.

« Un vieil héritage familial. Il devait ressortir à la surface un jour. », expliqua t-il.

Elle ne l'entendit pas murmurer :

« Tout doit un jour ressortir à la surface. »


	4. Un bizarre incident et un assassinat

**Je tiens à dire que je me considère moi-même comme une fangirl (au premier sens du terme, c'est-à-dire fan de sexe féminin) et que je ne cherche donc pas à les rabaisser dans ce chapitre, mais juste à caricaturer le deuxième sens du terme (c'est à dire fille qui se met à piquer une crise d'hystérie devant un quelque chanteur ou acteur).  
**

4 : Un bizarre incident et un assassinat 

La bibliothèque de Poudlard était un lieu qui regorgeait de secrets. Il y régnait une atmosphère semblable à celle qu'on trouve dans tous les endroits où prédominent les livres : un silence intellectuel, non pas pesant mais reposant, seulement troublé par le craquement des pages des livres qu'on tournait et le léger claquement des semelles de la bibliothécaire quand elle se promenait dans les allées. On aurait aussi pu reconnaître l'endroit à son parfum, peut-être plus entêtant que celui des autres bibliothèques à cause de la nature magique de l'école où il se trouvait : c'était une odeur douceâtre de vieux livre qui pourrissait, de poussière qui recouvrait les plus antiques ou les plus ennuyeux des ouvrages et d'encre fraîche sur les rouleaux de parchemins des élèves.

Aujourd'hui, Tom était l'un de ses élèves. Le seul peut-être. Mme Pince venait de chasser un troupeau de filles gloussantes cachés derrière un rayonnage et il ne voyait (ou n'entendait) personne d'autres. Tant mieux : il ne voulait être dérangé par personne.

Tom était un bon élève mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il soit travailleur. Il bâclait le plus souvent ses devoirs, recopiait parfois sur ses amis et ne travaillait véritablement que pour les examens, où il excellait généralement. Mais cela ne suffisait parfois pas pour se maintenir dans une bonne moyenne, il devait donc se forcer à travailler de temps en temps ses matières les plus désastreuses. Ce jour-là, c'était la Divination.

Tom regrettait d'avoir pris cette matière stupide. C'était Maxana qui avait insisté pour suivre ces cours, moitié pour être avec ses amies, moitié par qu'elle y croyait sans vouloir l'avouer. Elle ne devait plus y croire maintenant, le professeur Trelawney étant la meilleure publicité contre la Divination. Ses châles ridicules, ses prédictions fumeuses, tout son comportement discréditait sa propre matière.

Tom avait montré son manque d'intérêt pour le sujet en ayant des notes désastreuse. Mais comme, fidèle à sa méthode, il avait baratiné suffisamment lors des BUSE, il avait obtenu une bonne note en Divination, trop haute pour qu'il puisse abandonner la matière. Il était donc condamné à suivre ses cours ennuyeux et à inventer de temps en temps une prédiction bidon pour avoir une note convenable. C'était le moment de le faire : Trelawney leur avait demandé de faire un journal de rêve et avait sous-entendu qu'il serait noté et compterait énormément dans la moyenne. Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Tom ne savait pas quoi écrire. Il avait déjà utilisé toute ses idées de rêves fantasques et de significations horrible mais n'avait rempli que la moitié de son journal de rêves. Il était venu à la bibliothèque en espérant que la proximité des livres l'inspirerait… mais concrètement, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait écrire de plus ? Il avait déjà prédit son inculpation pour meurtre et même sa propre mort avant la fin de l'année. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà décrit un rêve où il était attaqué par des poêles à frire géantes ? Non, mais il avait déjà parlé de casseroles et autrement, ça ferait répétitif.

Ne pouvait-il simplement décrire ses vrais rêves ? Il en faisait sûrement, comme tout le monde, mais ne s'en souvenait jamais. Le seul rêve dont il gardait un souvenir incroyablement nette était le Cauchemar. En y repensant, Tom frissonna. Rien de bon ne pouvait sortir d'un rêve pareil mais selon l'Oracle des rêves de Trelawney, il prendrait sans doute une signification grotesque.

Cela fit penser à Tom qu'il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur les significations possibles du Cauchemar. Quand il le faisait étant petit, son père accourait le consoler et quand, plus grand, il continuait de faire ce rêve, il se levait, ouvrait la fenêtre et restait en pyjama dans l'air de la nuit, qui chassait les ténèbres étouffantes du Cauchemar. Puis, il n'avait qu'une hâte : l'oublier.

Peut-être pouvait-il analyser ce rêve, à sa façon ? Tout d'abord, ce monstre qui était son double parfait et qui lui faisait face. Est-ce qu'il représentait la partie mauvaise de lui-même ? Tout le monde a une partie mauvaise. Cependant, Tom ne pensait pas que ce fut la sienne. Cette _chose _(il ne pouvait l'appeler être humain) était bien trop maléfique. Il ne pouvait l'avoir en lui sans être lui-même un monstre à moins que… Tout cela lui rappelait le livre Moldu « _L'Etrange Cas du Docteur Jekyll et de Mister Hyde_ » où l'ordinaire docteur Jekyll se transformait à l'aide d'une potion en un être maléfique. Mais il n'y avait pas de potion, juste son subconscient qui lui jouait des tours.

Et ce que lui disait son double, « _Je t'attendais._ » ? Cela signifiait-il que la rencontre était prévue de longue date et en quelque sorte, inéluctable ? Et l'endroit où ils se rencontraient ? Il était sûr de n'y être jamais allé mais il avait la certitude qu'il n'était pas choisi au hasard.

Désormais, les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Et son journal de rêve n'était pas prêt d'être terminé.

Tom se leva. Il avait besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour réfléchir à tout ça. Il décida donc d'aller dans son rayonnage préféré, la rangée des X-Y-Z, où il était en plus sûr de ne pas être dérangé.

La rangée des X-Y-Z était la moins fréquentée, vu le peu d'ouvrages qu'on y trouvait. C'était donc la plus poussiéreuse et la plus moisie. Elle était situé au fond de la bibliothèque et la présence de la Réserve toute proche, se faisait sentir. Mais cela ne gênait pas Tom. Au moins, cela chassait les personnes assez bêtes pour avoir peur d'un tas de livres, même s'ils étaient un peu spéciaux. Il avait au contraire presque hâte de pouvoir lire les ouvrages de la Réserve.

Pourtant, il n'était pas attiré par le Mal. Il le répugnait, comme son double du Cauchemar. Sil voulait lire les livres de Réserve, c'était parce qu'ils devaient contenir d'incroyables secrets, très différents de la théorie ennuyeuse des cours. Il y aurait accès quand il ferait des études avancées de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en septième année. C'était ça. C'était forcément ça…

_« Même les septième année disent que la Réserve est malsaine… »_

Il entendit des bruits de pas et se réjouit d'être dans ce rayonnage. Pour être encore mieux caché, il s'assit sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre une étagère.

Peut-être était-ce la proximité des livres sur des sujets dangereux ou leur odeur qui lui faisait tourner la tête mais Tom se sentit étrange. Ses pensées devinrent soudain floues et éparses comme s'il était sur le point de s'endormir. Il ne savait plus trop bien où il était, ni depuis combien de temps il y était, ni ce qu'il faisait là. Mais il ne se posait pas de questions, il laissait son esprit dériver.

Ce devait être à ce moment-là qu'il s'endormit. C'était un sommeil anormal, à moitié éveillé, peuplé de visions étranges pour quelqu'un qui ne rêvait jamais. Comme une réminiscence du Cauchemar, il crut voir un instant son double. Cette fois, il passait devant lui dans une lumière aveuglante. Il avait l'air moins monstrueux mais il lui fit un clin d'œil ironique, comme s'il se jouait de lui.

« _Attends, ne pars pas ! _», cria Tom, en pensée.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir en emportant avec lui ses secrets. Il essaya donc de rattraper son autre lui mais celui-ci filait déjà loin devant. Tom entendait les échos de son rire alors qu'il disparaissait dans la lumière. Il se retourna alors et Tom s'aperçut qu'il ne courait pas mais qu'il glissait, exactement comme s'il avait porté des patins à roulettes invisibles. Il tendit la main à Tom, qui s'élança pour la prendre, et bien qu'il avait l'impression d'être très éloigné de lui, il la saisit sans problème. Aussitôt, la lumière disparut et ils tombèrent dans un endroit sombre, le lieu où se déroulait le Cauchemar.

Tom était encore accroupi mais son double s'était déjà relevé. Il lui tenait encore la main.

« _Je t'attendais. _», lui dit-il.

Tom sortit brutalement de sa torpeur. Il était toujours dans la bibliothèque. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à sa montre et se rendit que plusieurs heures avait passées. S'il s'était assoupi, ce n'était pas étonnant mais…

Il se releva, chancelant. Ce qui le troublait, c'était ce « rêve ». Jamais son subconscient n'avait mêlé des éléments du Cauchemar à d'autres choses. Pourquoi cette… confusion ?

Finalement, il se dit que ce devait être à cause de ses dernières pensées : il s'interrogeait sur le Cauchemar, il s'était donc vu en train de poursuivre son double. Et quand il l'attrapait, son esprit ne pouvait lui apprendre rien de plus. Mais cette explication logique ne le satisfaisait pas complètement.

Quel bizarre incident…

§§§

Brittany Pamela Shesford-St Claire était une véritable fangirl, et fière de l'être.

Elle avait trouvé sa vocation à l'âge de sept ans quand elle était tombée amoureuse du chanteur, Brian Blue, qui cartonnait avec son tube « Amour de ta vie ». Elle avait acheté des tonnes de portrait du chanteur et exigé que le futur enfant de sa mère s'appelle Brian. Ses parents réussirent à limiter l'invasion du visage souriant aux mèches peroxydés et aux yeux d'un bleu trop profond pour être authentique à la seule chambre de la petite et à lui faire accepter Brian comme _second _prénom de son frère mais elle fut intraitable sur le point suivant : « Amour de ta vie » devait devenir le nouvel hymne de la maisonnée. Cette rengaine sentimentale ne tardait pas à vous rester dans la tête et on se retrouvait à chantonner : « Mais c'est l'amour de taaaaaa vie Mais c'est l'amour de maaaaa vie Ôooooooo l'amour de maaaaaa vie… de tata-ta-tata vieeeeeeeee ».

Au moment où ses parents commençaient à réfléchir à l'envoyer en pension, Brittany délaissa Brian Blue pour le boys band _Flash-retour_ et sa chanson « Don't come back without me, baby ». Puis elle céda au sirènes du rap et du R&B. Elle se fit un nouveau look de pseudo-rebelle et commença à rapper sur sa vie quotidienne : « mes remps y me font chier, je peux aller à la t-t-t-teuf d'Hervé ».

Heureusement, à l'âge de onze ans, elle reçut sa lettre de Poudlard et ses parents furent libérés de ses déplorables goût musicaux.

Comme elle ne pouvait pas emporter de son discman avec elle, Brittany décida d'aduler des personnes réelles. Elle était adolescente, il était donc grand temps pour elle qu'elle rencontre « le véritable amour de saaaaaaa vieeeeeeee ». Elle se lia avec d'autres filles du même genre, mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, elles étaient aussi rivales si la question d'à qui appartenait une de leurs « idoles » venait sur le tapis.

Parmi ces idoles, il y avait justement Tom Potter et ses amis. Ils étaient beaux, ils étaient populaires, ils avaient à peu près le même âge que la BB (Bande à Brittany bien sûr, car elle était la chef ; elle avait la voix qui portait le plus, ce qui n'était pas peu dire). Parmi elles, il y en avait qui préférait Jackie ou Matthew mais la plupart était fan de Tom, et malgré leur adoration, elle reconnaissait qu'il « appartenait » à Brittany. Le principal intéressé se moquait bien de ces guerres entre fangirl, il n'était jamais sorti avec aucune d'elle : « Elles me perforent les tympans. », disait-il à ses amis. Il était vrai que Brittany était passée maître dans l'art de crier « Toooooooooommm ! » d'une voix perçante dès qu'il approchait, le tout assorti d'un concert de « Kyaaaaaa ! » par ses fangirl adjointes.

La vie de Brittany Pamela Shesford-St Claire n'avait qu'un seul but : être une fétichiste de Tom Potter, l'observer, l'aduler, collectionner des photos de lui, lui ériger un piédestal. Le suivre aussi.

En ce moment, elle était en plein dans une de ces filatures. Elle avait suivi Tom à la bibliothèque. Il était seul, sans cette idiote de Maxana, et la bibliothèque était vide. Elle aurait peut-être pu l'aborder. Mais cette vieille peau de Mme Pince l'avait viré, elle et ses amies. Elles avaient toute abandonné la filature. Sauf Brittany. Comme il n'était pas question de retourner à la bibliothèque tout de suite, elle avait continué à errer toute seule dans l'étage en attendant que Tom ressorte. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait envie d'aller aux toilettes. Elle se rendit dans les toilettes les plus proches, qui étaient mixtes (les cabines des filles et des garçons étant séparés par une simple cloison). Mais Tom en sortit au moment où elle allait y entrer.

« Toooooooooom ! », s'exclama t-elle.

Il n'était pas question de manquer une occasion pareille de l'aborder. Il avait du sortir de la bibliothèque à un moment où elle se dégourdissait les jambes, quoi que cela l'étonnait. Enfin, il était là et pour une fois, il ne s'esquiva pas. Ils discutèrent tous les deux pendant un agréable moment des cours, des profs. Il ne s'offusqua même pas de ses gloussements. Quelle chance elle avait aujourd'hui !

Il finit par lui dire au revoir et distraitement, elle ouvrit la porte des toilettes, le souvenir du rire de Tom encore dans son esprit. Mais elle ne put aller jusqu'à la cabine.

Car un cadavre lui barrait le chemin.


	5. Les lumières de l'Auror

**Dans ce chapitre, les ennuis commencent et l'histoire s'amorce.**

5 : Les lumières de l'Auror

Sheridan Dusk était le genre de personne qui vous inspirait instinctivement de la révulsion et une sorte de piété et, quand on le connaissait mieux, cette impression, loin de disparaître, s'affirmait de plus en plus.

De la pitié parce que, tout au long de sa vie, Sheridan n'avait jamais eu de chance. Il était né durant la période où Voldemort montait en puissance. Même si sa famille n'était ni vraiment célèbre, ni même très reluisante, son sang pur aurait du lui valoir un peu de respect. Mais quand il était entré à Poudlard, Voldemort avait été vaincu pour la première fois par Harry Potter, les procès des Mangemorts se déroulaient, et les Sang-purs étaient plutôt mal vus. Si Sheridan avait eu quelques habiletés ou quelque classe, il aurait pu tout de même sans tirer. Hélas, il était un élève moyen, au physique plutôt difficile, et s'il n'était pas brimé sans arrêt, il faisait néanmoins figure de lanterne rouge parmi ses pairs de Serpentard.

Sheridan en avait déduit que le temps de la prépondérance des Sang-pur était fini et qu'il devait en conséquence gagner une bonne place dans la société par lui-même. Il décida de devenir Auror. Il avait travaillé aussi durement qu'un Poufsouffle et obtenu des résultats juste suffisants pour pouvoir tenter le concours d'Auror. Celui-ci était réputé pour sa difficulté et il le rata. Mais si Sheridan Dusk avait une qualité, c'était qu'il ne lâchait rien. Il repassa le concours une fois, deux fois, et ainsi de suite, inlassablement.

Sa famille menaçait de lui couper les vivres quand, pour une fois, la chance sourit à Sheridan. Voldemort était de retour et le Ministère avait besoin d'Aurors. Il ne pouvait se permettre de faire la fine bouche comme en temps de paix et la persévérance de Sheridan fut enfin gagnante : il devint Auror.

Cependant, il réalisa bien vite que ce cadeau du Destin était empoisonné. Ce métier n'était tout simplement pas fait pour lui. On s'attendait à qu'il batte en duel des Mangemorts, qu'il soit en première ligne lors des affrontements ; cela ne lui plaisait pas, il détestait ça. Les deux ans de la Seconde Guerre furent la pire période de sa vie. Pourtant, il ne démissionna pas, à cause de tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour faire ce métier, et aussi parce que son entourage lui montrait un certain respect.

La paix revint et Sheridan s'en réjouit. Fini les combats, les traques, son métier serait désormais bien plus tranquille. Sauf que maintenant que la guerre était finie, on n'avait plus besoin de lui. Le chef du bureau des Aurors voulait intégrer un nouvel Auror à la brigade, comme elle était déjà complète, il y avait donc un Auror de trop qui devait partir, ce fut lui. Oh, on le mit à la porte de manière exquise : il serait toujours Auror, en tant que titre honorifique, et il ne serait pas au chômage, il travaillerait désormais dans la Brigade de Police Magique. D'ordinaire, c'était ce qu'on appelait une « retraite en douceur », on la réservait aux Aurors les plus âgés qui ne pouvait plus traquer les mages noirs et qu'on recyclait en Enquêteur magique. Sauf que Sheridan n'était pas le plus âgé, loin de là. Il était juste le moins doué, le plus inutile de l'équipe, et son chef avait saisi cette opportunité pour se débarrasser de lui. Quelle injustice ! Comme s'il n'avait pas mérité ce poste, plus que n'importe qui d'autre !

Sheridan éprouvait seulement du ressentiment à l'égard du Chef du Bureau des Aurors, quand il rencontra celui qui lui avait volé sa place, qui était nul autre qu'Harry Potter.

Sheridan le jalousa et le détesta instantanément. Harry Potter était jeune alors qu'il avait l'impression que sa jeunesse n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. Harry Potter était beau alors qu'il avait toujours eu un visage rubicond et boursouflé. Harry Potter était devenu un Auror en claquant des doigts après avoir vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il avait du se crever à la tâche pour en devenir un, d'ailleurs il n'en était plus vraiment un. Harry Potter était célèbre et très populaire alors que lui resterait à jamais anonyme et sans intérêt aux yeux de la plupart.

Sheridan ne pouvait blâmer son chef ; s'il avait été à sa place, il aurait agi de la même manière. Mais il pouvait détester Harry Potter, juste pour être comme il était, avec sa chance incroyable, et juste pour être là et lui voler la place qu'il avait si durement gagné. Le Survivant ne connaîtrait sans doute jamais son existence, il ne saurait pas à qui il succédait en tant qu'Auror. Mais il s'était fait un ennemi mortel.

Sheridan avait déménagé à la Brigade de Police Magique et, contre toute attente, y avait réussi. Il devait enquêter sur des crimes commis à l'aide de la magie : il n'y avait pas de danger comme à la guerre et contrairement à ce que pensait les lecteurs de romans policier, les criminels n'étaient pas souvent très malins et il arrivait à les confondre. Sa pugnacité devint sa marque de fabrique et il réussit enfin à obtenir une promotion par lui-même, sans recevoir aucune aide de circonstances extérieurs.

Pourtant, sa haine envers Harry Potter n'en fut pas diminué pour autant, car le jeune homme suivait une fulgurante ascension au Bureau des Aurors. Il fut le plus jeune promu Auror d'Elite depuis un siècle et son métier l'épanouissait tellement qu'« _il refusa le poste d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre_ ». Question vie privée, il avait toujours énormément de prétendantes mais refusait d'entamer une histoire sérieuse depuis « _la mort de sa chère et tendre Ginny lors de la Seconde Guerre_ ». Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêchait pas de « _vivre heureux avec son fils adoptif !_ »

Comment Sheridan savait-il tout cela ? Parce qu'Harry Potter, pour satisfaire les besoins de ses fans et qu'ils n'envahissent pas complètement sa vie privée, accordait de temps en temps un article à un journal. On aurait pu penser que le renom de Harry des années après sa victoire face à Voldemort fut un peu retombée mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il était devenu un « _people_ » au même titre que le chanteur des Bizarr' Sisters et les gens voulaient le voir poser avec son fils, Tom, dans leur maison de Godric's Hollow, une tartine beurrée à la main.

La vie privée de Sheridan Dusk était un désert. Les femmes le trouvaient ennuyeux quant elles ne se détournaient pas simplement de lui quand elle le voyait. Harry non plus n'était pas marié mais au moins, il avait un fils avec lequel il s'entendait « _comme larron en foire !_ »

Tom justement… Même sur les photos de mauvaise qualité des journaux, il paraissait encore plus gracieux que son père. Les journalistes aimaient parler de ses excellents résultats scolaires et de sa popularité à Poudlard. Tom Potter était tout désigné pour devenir un second Harry Potter. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un mage noir à terrasser.

L'existence de Tom aux yeux de Sheridan Dusk se résumait à celle d'une copie de son père jusqu'à ce qu'on pose sur son bureau l'affaire de l'assassinat d'une jeune fille à Poudlard. C'était une affaire simple, enfantine même. Un témoin avait vu le suspect sortir des toilettes et quand il était entré à son tour, avait découvert le cadavre de la victime. Et le suspect était Tom Potter.

Sheridan Dusk commença par rencontrer le témoin, Brittany. Depuis qu'elle avait vu une morte, elle était devenu une _gothic emo_. Elle ne portait plus que du noir, se maquillait pour avoir un teint blafard et faisait semblant de se taillader les veines avec du mercurochrome. Durant les interrogatoires, elle pleurnichait beaucoup, affirmait que son Tom n'avait pu tuer personne et qu'il serait innocenté mais devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne qui était sorti des toilettes : c'était bien Tom. Celui-ci n'avait pas d'alibi : il était à la bibliothèque, tout seul avait-il affirmé. Mais il n'avait pas non plus de mobile : la victime était une troisième année de Poufsouffle qu'il ne connaissait pas et à laquelle il n'avait sans doute jamais adressé la parole.

« Le gamin a pété les plombs, comme tous ces gosses de riches, dit Sheridan à son adjoint dans les couloirs de Poudlard en buvant un café sans sucre qu'un elfe de maison lui avait apporté. Ou peut-être qu'il connaissait la fille sans que ses amis n'en sachent rien. »

« N'empêche que nous n'avons aucun mobile. »

« On va en trouver, on va en trouver. »

« Ne ferions nous pas mieux d'explorer d'autres pistes ? »

« Il est forcément mouiller dans le meurtre. Si la fille était déjà morte quand il est entré aux toilettes et qu'il était tout blanc, il aurait couru prévenir quelqu'un au lieu de sortir des toilettes et de discuter avec Brittany comme si de rien n'était. Brittany est entrée dans les toilettes tout de suite après lui donc personne n'a pas commettre le crime entre le départ de Tom et l'entrée de Brittany dans les toilettes. Et si le meurtrier était en même temps que Tom dans les toilettes, Tom l'aurait forcément vu agir et serait donc son complice en refusant de dévoiler ce qu'il a vu. »

« Hormis l'alibi, il y a un autre gros point noir, chef. Si Tom Potter avait commis le crime, pourquoi laisser Brittany entrer dans les toilettes et découvrir le corps alors qu'il était si facile de l'entraîner quelque part ? Le corps aurait été découvert plus tard et il n'aurait pas été le seul suspect car n'importe qui aurait pu tuer la fille pendant que lui et Brittany discutait. »

« Il était peut-être simplement stupide. Ou fou. »

Il y avait de grosses incohérences dans la thèse de la culpabilité de Tom Potter mais il ne servait à rien de raisonner Sheridan Dusk. Pour lui, Tom Potter était déjà jugé et coupable.

§§§

Justement, Tom Potter était perdu. Peu après sa sortie de la bibliothèque, Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau et lui avait annoncé, l'air grave, qu'il était le suspect n1 dans une affaire de meurtre.

Tom avait tout raconté à Dumbledore. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas grand chose à raconter : il était allé à la bibliothèque travailler sur sa Divination et il s'était endormi. Il ne parla cependant pas des cauchemars qui l'avait agité.

Heureusement pour lui, son absence de mobile et le fait qu'il n'avait pas tenté d'arrêter Brittany jouaient fortement en sa faveur : l'accusation contre lui restait bancale et il ne serait pas arrêté. Cependant, il devrait se soumettre à des interrogatoires et à tous les désirs de la Police magique pour arrêter le vrai coupable.

Dumbledore le prévint que la personne chargé de l'enquête ne portait pas les Potter dans leur cœur et lui conseilla de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

Dumbledore le regardait d'une façon tellement pénétrante et sévère que Tom fut mal à l'aise et lui demanda :

« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'aurais fait une chose pareille ? »

« Non, bien sûr. », répondit Dumbledore, mais Tom eut l'impression que son ton sonnait faux.

Il lui expliqua en suite qu'il avait obtenu que l'affaire ne fut pas révélé à la presse. Poudlard était une école et s'ils apprenaient qu'un meurtre s'y était déroulé et qui plus est que le fils du célèbre Harry Potter y était impliqué, ils se ramèneraient tous à Poudlard, gêneraient la bonne marche des études, accableraient Tom et Harry de questions et empêcheraient le deuil des parents de la pauvre victime.

Tom ne pouvait que se réjouir que le monde extérieur ne fut au courant de rien mais les élèves de Poudlard, qu'ils fréquentaient au quotidien, savaient tous eux. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Tom fut confronté à différentes situations : ceux qui le croyaient coupables, ceux qui le pensaient innocents et ceux qui disaient qu'ils le pensaient innocents mais qui avaient un gros doute et qui n'osaient pas le regarder en face.

Heureusement, ses amis faisaient partie de la seconde catégorie.

« Concrètement, tous ce qu'ils ont contre toi est que le meurtrier te ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mais n'importe qui a pu prendre un peu de Polynectar et devenir ton double. »

« Pas n'importe qui, corrigea Ethan. C'est forcément un élève ou un professeur. Brittany a dit que « vous » aviez discuté des derniers actualités de Poudlard, des choses que quelqu'un de l'extérieur ne peut pas savoir, à moins d'avoir un espion à Poudlard.

Dans tous les cas, le meurtrier a pris l'apparence de Tom pour tuer et laisser Brittany découvrir le crime immédiatement pour que Tom soit le seul suspect. Si le meurtrier n'est pas Tom, c'est quelqu'un qui veut le faire plonger. »

« Tu vas rire, dit Matthew, mais, dans ce cas, on pourrait plutôt penser à toi comme suspect n1. »

Maxana eut une exclamation choquée et s'apprêtait à dire une remontrance à son cousin quand Ethan dit :

« Ne m'insulte pas ! Si je voulais vraiment faire plonger Tom, je me serais montré bien plus habile. Là, sa culpabilité est soumise à de forts doutes et s'il devait passer face à un tribunal magique, en l'absence de preuve, il ne serait sans doute même pas condamné ! »

« Mais les gens continueront de me regarder de travers tant qu'on n'aura pas trouver le vrai coupable et que je ne serai pas totalement blanchi, dit Tom. Et je ne peux pas faire confiance à l'Auror Dusk pour faire convenablement son travail, il cherchera, mais uniquement des preuves contre moi ! »

« Alors nous découvrirons la vérité par nous-même, Tom. », dit Jackie en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« Comme Ethan l'a souligné, dit Matthew, ton ennemi n'est pas si malin que ça ; autrement, il se serait arrangé pour qu'il n'y aucun élément en ta faveur. Il a du voler des ingrédients pour fabriquer du Polynectar ou en acheter au Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-au-Lard. On pourra retrouver sa trace. »

Tom sourit : ses amis avaient réussis à lui redonner confiance en lui. Ils allaient attraper le meurtrier, il en était certain, et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Il se trompait. Oh, comme il se trompait !

Mais pour l'instant, laissons Tom savourer ses derniers instants d'insouciance et d'ignorance avant que la vérité ne surgisse finalement.

**Au prochain chapitre, vous pourrez savourer un "Moment avec le Survivant".**


	6. Un moment avec le Survivant

**J'ai oublié de le préciser (et pourtant, c'est important ). « The Killer in me » prend en compte ****tous**** les spoilers des cinq premiers livres HP mais ****une partie**** seulement de ceux du sixième livre (c'est pourquoi Dumbledore est encore en vie et Rogue n'est pas un traître)**

6 : Un moment avec le Survivant

On était fin novembre et une fine couche de neige, heureusement trop fraîche pour tenir, avait déjà recouvert Godric's Hollow. La grande maison des Potter, si chaleureuse et accueillante durant les vacances d'été, avait désormais un aspect lugubre. Et le mauvaise temps n'en était pas la seule cause. La demeure s'accordait surtout avec l'humeur morose de son propriétaire.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que le meurtre de cette pauvre fille avait été commis et l'enquête piétinait. L'Auror Dusk avait doublement échoué : il n'avait pu trouver de mobile à Tom, ni d'autres preuves contre lui que l'unique témoignage de Brittany, qui était loin de l'accabler, et il n'y avait aucun autre suspect. L'affaire allait bientôt être classé sans suite.

Cependant…

L'une des choses qui chagrinait Harry était que si la culpabilité de son fils n'était nullement prouvé, son innocence ne l'était pas non plus. Les amis de Tom avaient cru que le meurtrier serait facile à confondre vu les erreurs qu'il avait commises (et qui faisaient d'ailleurs que Tom n'était pas déjà derrière les barreaux). Mais, rapidement, l'assassin avait prouvé qu'il était bien plus habile qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

Il n'y avait rien. Aucun ingrédient du Polynectar n'avait été volé, aucun étudiant de Poudlard n'en avait acheté sous le manteau. Et surtout, lui-même et Dumbledore avait effectué un sort pour essayer de repérer des traces passés ou présentes de la signature magique de la potion mais encore une fois, rien. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas de Polynectar à Poudlard depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Et pas de Métamorphmage non plus.

Oh, bien sûr, il restait l'hypothèse que le crime eût été commis par quelqu'un de l'extérieur ; cela aurait expliqué l'absence du Polynectar. Mais comment le meurtrier aurait pu pénétrer si facilement à Poudlard ? Le château n'était pas aussi protégé que durant la Seconde guerre mais il n'était pas non plus ouvert à tout vent. Et l'assassin aurait eu en plus besoin d'un contact à Poudlard, pour lui raconter les derniers potins que seuls les habitants du château connaissent.

Non, cette affaire, simple à première vue, était en fait terriblement complexe. Encore plus complexe que Harry ne le percevait, il en était conscient. Elle lui faisait l'effet d'être le fruit d'un esprit rusé, retors. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas compris le véritable but de celui qui était derrière tout ça…

La victime n'était qu'une personne qui s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Elle n'était pas le vrai mobile du crime. C'était Tom, Harry en était sûr. Le véritable meurtrier voulait atteindre Tom d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Qui pouvait vouer à Tom une haine suffisante pour vouloir le faire condamner pour meurtre ? Tom lui-même n'avait rien fait de mal, jamais, Harry y avait veillé. Et même s'ils savaient, les gens ne se vengeraient pas sur Tom. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, pas de sa faute…

Harry réalisa qu'il ne cherchait pas à défendre Tom, mais à se défendre lui-même. Il ressentait ce sentiment désagréable qu'est la culpabilité. Et si tout ce qui arrivait à Tom en ce moment, l'horreur d'être accusé d'un meurtre qu'on a pas commis, était le fait de ses actes à lui, Harry Potter ? Et s'il avait provoqué sans le savoir la ruine de son fils ?

Harry ne pouvait se défaire de cette impression d'être la cause de ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu agir mieux. Il avait recueilli Tom, il l'avait élevé avec autant d'amour que s'il avait été son fils par le sang, et ce malgré les circonstances…

Il avait gardé le secret. Personne n'était au courant à part lui-même et sans doute Dumbledore, qui avait dû tout deviné, mais Harry n'avait jamais osé aborder ce sujet avec lui.

Cacher la vérité, Harry savait que c'était le mieux pour Tom. Comment les autres le regarderaient s'ils savaient ? Comment lui-même se jugerait ?

Comment l'information avait-elle pu filtrer ? Harry ignorait cela mais ce qu'il savait était que les secrets sont la première cause des affaires les plus sordides et compliqués. Quelqu'un avait du apprendre la vérité.

Harry vida sa tasse de café dans l'évier, il était déjà froid de toute façon. Puis il se dirigea vers la cheminée.

S'il y avait bien un moyen de communication sorcier qu'Harry détestait, c'était leur équivalent du téléphone. Avoir la tête au milieu d'un âtre, c'était vraiment désagréable comparé à passer un coup de fil et il avalait toujours des cendres. Mais un homme comme Sheridan Dusk n'aurait jamais de téléphone portable et il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Lentement, il prit une pincée de poudre de Cheminette et en jeta une pincée dans le feu avant d'y plonger sa tête et de crier :

« Département de la police magique, bureau de l'inspecteur Sheridan Dusk »

Harry était d'hors et déjà désavantagé : il sentait bien quand on ne l'appréciait pas, et c'était le cas de Sheridan Dusk. Il n'était donc pas un allié mais Harry espérait qu'il aurait tout de même assez de déontologie pour ne pas accuser légèrement un enfant de meurtre.

Sheridan Dusk écouta Harry Potter lui exposer sa thèse du complot contre son fils avec un air dubitatif légèrement teinté de mépris. Le Survivant n'avait aucune preuve que quelqu'un en veuille à son fils, pas plus que de suspect d'ailleurs, juste son « intuition ». Sheridan lui répondit d'un ton moqueur :

« Puisque votre fils n'a jamais fait de mal à un mouche, pourquoi voulez vous qu'on veuille se venger de lui ? »

Sa question parut irriter Harry Potter, qui répondit sèchement :

« C'est à vous de le découvrir, non ? Quand je pense que ce sont des gosses qui ont menés la plus grande partie de l'enquête… »

« Oh, mais je le vois très bien !, s'énerva Dusk. Avec votre chance insolente, vous ne vous rendez pas compte d'à quel point vous blesser les gens ! Et le pire est qu'on ne peut même pas vous le reprocher ! Ce serait même préférable que vous soyez des salauds plutôt que si parfaits, gentils et toujours de bonne foi ! »

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer méchamment :

« Enfin, peut-être pas en ce qui concerne Tom. Parce qu'il a tué cette fille… »

« Tom n'est pas coupable ! », s'exclama Harry.

« On parle parfois de ces sales histoires de gens réputés inoffensifs qui tuent soudain sur le coup de la folie, comme cette vieille dame qui tua sa meilleure amie parce qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir vu le diable remuer au fond de ses yeux. Connais tu ton fils, Potter, au point de me jurer qu'il n'y a pas en lui une part d'ombre, de folie, capable de se manifester un jour ? Es-tu sûr, Potter, qu'il n'y a pas au fond de lui un monstre qui attend d'être réveillé ? En es-tu sûr ? Au point de la jurer sur ta vie ? »

Le petit speech de Sheridan Dusk avait fait son effet. Le visage d'Harry était en apparence vierge de toute émotion mais sa lèvre inférieur tremblait. Sheridan savait qu'il venait d'installer le _doute_ en lui. Il n'avait pas espéré réussir si facilement.

Peut-être que les Potter n'étaient pas si unis que cela…

§§§

« Allô, Ronald Weasley à l'appareil. »

« Allô Ron, c'est Harry. »

La voix de son meilleur ami retentissait à l'autre bout du combiné, faible et étouffée, et Ron savait que ce n'était pas à cause de la distance. Depuis son mariage avec Hermione et l'installation d'une ligne téléphonique dans leur maison, Ron était devenu un utilisateur de téléphone aguerri pour un sorcier.

« Salut, Harry, est-ce que ça va ? Ta voix sonne bizarre… »

« Non, ça va pas du tout. Je viens d'avoir une idée abominable. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Il _faut_ que j'en parle. Mais pas au téléphone. »

Ron tint un instant le combiné avec son épaule pour ramasser un jouet d'Emy. Cela semblait vraiment grave.

« Je suis libre aujourd'hui. On peut se voir quand tu veux. »

« Est-ce qu'Hermione pourrait venir aussi ? »

« Elle travaille. Tu sais, elle a toujours été un vrai bourreau de boulot. »

Ron eut un petit rire mais, à l'autre bout du fil, Harry n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à plaisanter car il poussa un large soupir.

« Ok, ok. Je m'arrangerais pour la convaincre de se libérer mais pas avant demain. »

« Fais garder Emy aussi. »

« On ne peut pas l'emmener avec nous ? Elle adore son oncle Har… »

« Non. », coupa la voix d'Harry.

Ron ne lui avait connu ce ton depuis la Seconde guerre.

« Tu as quelque chose à nous dire, Harry ? Quelque chose qu'une enfant de cinq ans ne peut pas entendre ? », lui demanda t-il.

Il y eut un long silence avant qu'Harry réponde enfin :

« J'ai commis une erreur, vieux frère. »

Puis il ajouta du même ton tranchant :

« Demain matin à 11h au Trois Balais. »

Harry raccrocha brusquement. Le moment était venu pour lui de révéler à Ron et Hermione ce dont il aurait du parler il y a 17 ans…


	7. Footprints in the snow

7 : Footprints in the snow

Loin de cesser, les chutes de neige étaient devenus de plus en plus longues et de plus en plus fortes et Poudlard était recouvert d'un manteau blanc digne du mois de janvier. Maxana Mang était donc emmitouflée dans un gilet, un manteau, une écharpe et un cache-nez. Mais, comme c'était le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le froid n'était pas un problème : il ne rendrait que la biéraubeurre des Trois Balais et l'atmosphère d'Honeydukes plus chaleureuses encore.

« Allez Tom, on va bien s'amuser ! », supplia t-elle pour la énième fois.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle, Matthew, Jackie et Ethan essayait de convaincre Tom que rien ne lui ferait plus de bien qu'une sortie entre amis à Pré-au-Lard. D'ordinaire, Tom n'aurait jamais raté la sortie mensuelle au village sorcier. Mais beaucoup de choses avaient changés et Tom en faisait partie.

Le garçon était devenu méconnaissable. C'était un peu normal, avec cette horrible accusation de meurtre qui pesait sur lui. Au début, il avait réussi à agir normalement parce qu'il savait que ses amis cherchaient le véritable coupable. Mais quand son père et Dumbledore avait jeté ce sort pour détecter des traces de Polynectar, et qu'il s'était avéré qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu, Tom avait été dévasté. Il avait très certainement perdu espoir de retrouver jamais le vrai coupable, d'être jamais blanchi. Maxana craignait que Tom doute de sa propre innocence, qu'il se demande, si, au lieu de s'être endormi à la bibliothèque, il ne s'était pas levé et avait commis le crime dans un état second.

Les suppositions de Maxana était assez juste mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui minait Tom. Depuis quelques temps, le Cauchemar revenait en force. Le seul moyen de lui échapper était de dormir le moins possible, ce qui expliquait les traits tirés et les lourdes cernes du garçon. Durant ses insomnies, Tom avait réfléchi à tout ce qu'il lui était tombé dessus ces derniers temps et il en était venu à la conclusion suivante : il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. Il n'était pas un simple innocent qui s'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. La victime du meurtre était une pauvre fille qui s'était retrouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Lui était au cœur de cette sombre machination.

Tom s'était toujours considéré comme un garçon ordinaire. La seule chose de sombre, de _sale _et d'inhabituelle chez lui était le Cauchemar. Le Cauchemar qui revenait de plus en plus fréquemment et dont il avait vu une version modifiée lors de son assoupissement à la bibliothèque. Etait-ce parce qu'il venait de commettre un meurtre ? Tom ne pouvait exclure cette hypothèse.

Le Cauchemar était, d'une manière ou d'une autre, lié au meurtre. Si seulement il pouvait comprendre le message qu'il lui délivrait…

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ressassait sans cesse son Cauchemar et dormait moins qu'il ne l'aurait fallu mais Tom s'était éloigné de ses amis. Cette manie qu'ils avaient de toujours vouloir lui remonter le moral, de l'inciter à faire comme si tout allait bien alors que Tom pressentait que les choses allaient empirer, l'agaçait. Mais Tom prenait sur lui pour ne pas se montrer méchant et cassant avec ses amis. Il craignait que devenir solitaire ou antisocial soit le premier pas vers le double maléfique qu'il entrevoyait dans le Cauchemar.

Et ce fut la seule raison pour laquelle il se laissa convaincre d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

On était fin novembre mais la plupart des commerçants du village avait sorti leur décoration de Noël. Malgré le froid, les élèves de Poudlard semblaient tous apprécier leurs visites et une ambiance bon enfant régnait. Tom se dit qu'il devait être le seul du village à être de mauvaise humeur. Il se trompait. Harry Potter était lui aussi agité par de sombres pensées.

Il était arrivé au Trois-Balais à 10h30, avait commandé un Whisky Pur-feu et attendu l'arrivée de ses amis, très nerveux. Ron était arrivé à l'heure, le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qu'il avait immédiatement perdu dès qu'il avait vu l'expression d'Harry. Le Survivant l'avait informé qu'il ne parlerait des choses importantes que quand Hermione serait aussi présente et il avait avorté toutes les tentatives de Ron d'entamer une conversation polie en répondant par monosyllabes.

Hermione arriva finalement avec quinze minutes de retard. Elle s'effondra sur sa chaise et dit familièrement :

« Je suis désolée pour le retard. J'ai pris une heure pour être là mais ils ne m'ont pas laissés partir facilement. Nous sommes assommés de travail au Ministère avec la consolidation des enchantements de l'île de Silverfogs. »

Pour la première fois, le bavardage d'un de ses amis éveilla l'intérêt d'Harry :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe à Silverfogs ? »

« Les Détraqueurs s'agitent, dit Hermione avec une grimace. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis des années. Ce n'est sans doute rien, mais le Ministère a préféré consolidé les barrières. »

« Sage décision. », commenta Harry.

Rien ne pouvait détruire les Détraqueurs. Mais un sort d'Ancienne Magie avait été redécouvert durant la Seconde Guerre, un enchantement qui pouvait les emprisonner. L'Ordre du Phénix avait découvert l'endroit où se rassemblait les Détraqueurs, une île minuscule, et les avait piégés à l'intérieur. L'île, jusqu'alors sans nom, avait été surnommé Silverfogs à cause du brouillard argenté qui la nimbait en permanence. Les Détraqueurs, privés de personnes à vampiriser, avait perdu leur force et leur capacité à se reproduire puis avait carrément cessé de bouger. Les voir s'agiter à nouveau et se heurter aux enchantements n'était pas bon signe. Une raison de plus d'être de mauvaise humeur, pensa Harry, alors qu'il en avait déjà suffisamment. Enfin, l'air qu'il faisait devait au moins inciter les gens à ne pas l'aborder stupidement pour lui demander un autographe.

Pourtant, à l'autre bout de la salle, il y avait bien des personnes qui s'apprêtait à aller le saluer tout en ayant remarquer son humeur.

« Regarde Tom, c'est ton père !, s'exclama Maxana Mang. Avec ton parrain et ta marraine. Il fait vraiment une tête d'enterrement ! »

« Si on allait leur dire bonjour ? », suggéra Jackie.

Tom les stoppa dans leur élan. Il fixait intensément la scène et des dizaines de questions fourmillaient dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce que son père faisait avec Ron et Hermione aux Trois Balais ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de les inviter au manoir ? Etait-ce une occasion spéciale ? Et surtout, pourquoi son père avait-il l'air aussi sombre ?

Tom n'avait pas de secrets. Autant qu'il pouvait sans souvenir. Les secrets devaient donc se trouver dans la partie de sa vie dont il ne pouvait pas se rappeler. Et qui avait été toujours avec lui depuis qu'il était un nouveau-né ? Son père adoptif. Il devait savoir !

« Je veux écouter ce qu'ils disent. », dit-il tout haut.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière le comptoir. Mme Rosmerta s'était absentée ; la voix était donc libre. Courbé en deux pour ne pas être vu, il s'y faufila. Pris au dépourvu, ses amis le suivirent. Ils ressortirent tous de l'autre côté du comptoir et Tom avisa une table à proximité de celle de son père derrière laquelle il pourrait se cacher tout en écoutant la conversation.

« Alors, Harry, tu voulais nous parler de quelque chose ? », dit la voix de sa marraine.

« Oui… Après que nous ayons détruit les Horcruxes ensemble… La nuit où j'ai fait face à Voldemort… Je ne vous ai jamais raconté ce qui s'était passé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tom écouta encore plus attentivement. Cela devenait intéressant.

« Oh, Harry…, dit Hermione en lui attrapant la main. Tu crois que le moment est venu de tout nous dire ? »

« Voldemort avait une protection… que nous n'avions pas prévu. En plus de ses Horcruxes, je veux dire. Vous vous souvenez, après que je l'ai vaincu pour la première fois, Voldemort a perdu son corps et il a été obligé de se terrer en Albanie avant de pouvoir en retrouver un des années plus tard grâce à la magie noire. Je crois que Voldemort craignait que cela ne lui arrive encore. Il faisait confiance à ses Horcruxes pour retenir son âme sur cette terre mais il voulait s'éviter de perdre à nouveau son corps. Il a trouvé un sort, un sort qui lui permettait de faire renaître son corps s'il mourrait. Comme le phénix. »

« Harry…, dit Hermione. Tu es en train de nous dire… »

« Oui. Quand j'ai tué Voldemort, son corps est tombé en cendres. Et dans les cendres, il y avait un bébé. J'ai vite compris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherchait à se réincarner. Mais je ne pouvais pas tuer un bébé !

J'ai décidé de l'adopter. Après tout, si Voldemort était devenu mauvais, c'est en partie par manque d'amour. Si j'étais un bon père, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cet enfant tourne mal… »

« Tu veux dire que ton fils, _mon filleul_, Tom Potter, et Lord Voldemort ne font qu'un ? », dit Ron d'un ton interloqué.

« Non, non, pas du tout, balbutia Harry. Voldemort n'avait plus d'Horcruxes, le reste de son âme mutilé a disparu quand je l'ai tué. Tom ne partage avec Voldemort que son corps, enfin le corps que Voldemort avait jeune, quand il était encore Tom Elvis Jedusor. »

« Harry, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ? », demanda Hermione.

« Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je crois que Dumbledore a deviné. Il est très probablement la dernière personne vivante avec moi à avoir vu la jeune apparence de Voldemort. Or, Tom est la copie parfaite de Jedusor ; il serait impossible de ne pas faire le lien entre eux. »

« Et Tom ? »

« Il ignore tout de la vérité, heureusement ! Vous imaginez l'effet que cela lui ferait d'apprendre qu'il est la réincarnation d'un fou psychopathe ! »

« Pourquoi tu nous avoue tout ça maintenant ?, demanda Ron. Tu soupçonnes Tom d'avoir tué cette fille, à Poudlard ? »

« Pas vraiment, dit Harry d'un ton hésitant. En fait, je me sentais un peu coupable. Si quelqu'un avait découvert… le passé de Tom, quelqu'un d'un peu fou, cette personne aurait pu croire que Tom et Voldemort n'était qu'une seule et même personne et aurait décidé de se venger de lui de cette manière cruelle, en commettant un crime et en le faisant accuser pour qu'il soit condamné, pour un autre crime que les siens mais pour un crime quand même. »

« Ca me semble un peu tiré par les cheveux, Harry, dit Hermione. Tu es sûr que Tom n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie en tant que Voldemort ? »

« Ce n'est pas _sa_ vie !, explosa Harry. Mon fils n'est pas Voldemort ! »

Le raclement d'une chaise contre le parquet retentit très fort et le Survivant sortit en coup de vent. Avec un soupir, Ron et Hermione Weasley partirent à leur tour.

Derrière la table où se cachait Tom et ses amis, il y eut un grand silence. Puis Maxana dit d'un ton mal assuré :

« Tom… Ce n'est pas grave si… »

« Laissez moi tranquille ! », s'exclama t-il en s'enfuyant presque du bar.

Dehors, la neige était maculée d'empreintes de pas, des empreintes profondément enfoncées dans la neige fraîche. Les empreintes de personne qui couraient rageusement pour fuir un passé qu'elles auraient préférés oublier…


	8. L'aboutissement du Cauchemar

8 : L'aboutissement du Cauchemar

Cela faisait presque un mois que Tom savait qui il était vraiment. Un mois qu'il avait passé seul, fuyant le monde et particulièrement ses propres amis. Il ne savait que trop bien comme ils réagiraient. Ils seraient compatissants, se répandraient en questions inquiètes sur sa forme physique et mentale (particulièrement Maxana). Mais Tom savait aussi qu'il n'en éprouverait que de l'agacement.

Tom se disait parfois qu'il aurait du se réjouir d'avoir des amis si fidèles. Beaucoup l'aurait sans doute abandonné alors que Jackie, Matthew et Maxana ne cessait d'essayer de garder le contact avec lui. Mais il était la réincarnation de Lord Voldemort et ses amis ne pouvaient complètement l'ignorer. Même s'ils lui jureraient certainement que, pour eux, rien n'avait changé, Tom était sûr d'apercevoir au fond de leurs regards une étincelle de peur. Et ils ne voulaient pas d'amis qui surveilleraient ses gestes du coin de l'œil, comme pour vérifier que Voldemort ne reprenait pas le dessus sur lui.

Cependant, ses amis auraient probablement eu raison de l'épier. Tom était désormais persuadé qu'il avait tué cette innocente élève de Poufsouffle. Son père avait du être trompé ; Voldemort n'avait pas disparu, il était toujours quelque part en lui. Il s'était réveillée une première fois et avait choisi cette victime au hasard, sans doute pour lui signaler sa présence.

Tom pensait que c'était bien du genre de Voldemort de vouloir torturer son alter-ego. D'abord avec le Cauchemar et ensuite, en commettant ce premier meurtre et en le faisant soupçonner. Mais maintenant qu'il était au courant de tout, Voldemort passerait aux choses sérieuses : il se mettrait sans doute à attaquer ses amis ou même son propre père, Harry Potter, la Némésis du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tom avait pris plusieurs mesures pour essayer de protéger ceux qu'il aimait. La journée, il se tenait le plus loin possible de ses amis et essayait de faire des siestes. Ainsi, il pouvait rester éveillé la nuit, qui était la période la plus risquée car Jackie et Matthew dormaient à quelques mètres de lui. Quant à son père, il avait décidé de passer ses vacances à Poudlard comme ça, il ne le verrait tout simplement pas.

Tom s'en voulait d'être aussi organisé. Il était sûr et certain qu'il avait le corps de Voldemort (son père en était témoin) et, pour le meurtre de la fille, il ne croyait plus en sa propre innocence. Il y avait de quoi faire une crise de nerfs. Mais, passé le premier choc, il s'était découvert étrangement calme.

Il savait depuis un bout de temps que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Il y avait toujours eu le Cauchemar et puis cet assassinat dont il était le principal suspect… Et il y avait eu de terribles moments de doute où il ne savait rien, ne pouvait rien dire…

Au moins, désormais, les choses étaient claires. La vérité était horrible mais c'était tout de même une vérité. L'important était désormais de « limiter les dégâts » en évitant de commettre d'autres meurtres.

Quelle froideur dans son raisonnement !

Il détestait douter de lui-même mais s'il était un assassin multiple, ça allait ? C'était plus que de la froideur, c'était de l'inhumanité.

Il l'avait toujours eu en lui, cette parcelle d'inhumanité. Même quand il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de Voldemort à l'horizon, qu'il croyait être un type bien, il n'avait jamais été capable d'aimer, dans le sens d'avoir une passion réelle pour quelqu'un. Il ne pensait pas en être jamais capable. Il n'avait pas de problèmes pour avoir d'authentiques liens d'amitiés ou ressentir de l'affection mais la seule passion qu'il avait, il l'éprouvait pour lui-même. Non pas qu'il soit particulièrement arrogant, ou même orgueilleux, il était juste terriblement centré sur lui-même. Son père était celui qui l'avait élevé, ses amis étaient d'agréables compagnons avec lesquels avoir des discussions plaisantes, Maxana était une petite amie pour qui il n'avait rien de plus que de l'affection mais qui le distrayait. Il voulait protéger cela parce qu'il y était attaché mais c'était plus l'attachement du roi envers ses plus fidèles courtisans que celle qui existait entre des égaux.

Il se dégoûtait vraiment parfois.

Tom poussa un large soupir. Il était rentré à Poudlard le premier septembre et on était le trente et un décembre. Cela faisait quatre mois que les événements avaient commencés à se précipiter, si on considérait qu'ils s'étaient amorcés bien avant. Mais le cauchemar ne pouvait durer éternellement…

Tom n'éprouvait plus que de la lassitude. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne pourrait toujours éviter ceux qui lui étaient proches, réprimer Voldemort en lui. Tous ses efforts finiraient par être vain. Alors, autant abandonner tout de suite : que ce soit ce soir ou n'importe quel soir, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ?

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion pessimiste, Tom fut soudain envahi d'une terrible et peu naturelle envie de dormir. Instinctivement, il essaya d'y résister mais c'était aussi idiot qu'essayer de résister à l'emprise d'un anesthésique.

Il avait raison… Ses efforts étaient bel et bien vains… Quel que soit sa volonté, sa détermination…

C'était pour ce soir.

§§§

« C'était vraiment une super soirée du Nouvel An !, s'exclama Maxana. On sait faire la fête à Poudlard ! »

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? », demanda Jackie en la voyant se diriger vers la salle commune des Gryffondors avec eux.

« Je vais souhaiter la nouvelle année à Tom, bien sûr. »

« Il doit déjà être en train de dormir. Il a dit qu'il restait au dortoir pour se reposer. »

« Nous savons très bien qu'il ne dort plus la nuit depuis longtemps, dit Ethan. Son repos était juste un prétexte pour nous éviter. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait se priver de lui souhaiter la bonne année si on en a envie. »

Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la salle commune et montèrent au dortoir des garçons se sans soucier d'être silencieux. La plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux et ils avaient quittés les premiers ceux qui ne l'étaient pas.

Le dortoir était désert.

« Tom ? Tom ? », appela Maxana.

« Ca ne sert à rien de l'appeler. Il n'est plus ici. », fit remarquer Ethan d'une voix calme.

« C'est pas normal, marmonna Jackie. Je pense qu'on devrait le rechercher. »

Matthew répondit avec un clin d'œil que ce n'était pas la peine et il se mit à fouiller dans la valise de Tom. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec la carte du Maraudeur. Après avoir prononcé la formule rituelle, il se mit à rechercher le point portant le nom de Tom Potter.

« C'est vraiment dans des moments pareils qu'on a besoin de cette carte. », dit Maxana.

« Et c'est vraiment dans des moments pareils qu'on se rend compte de l'intelligence supérieur de Matthew ! »

« Je l'ai trouvé ! », s'exclama ce dernier en montrant un point de la carte avec un air de triomphe.

« Où est-Tom ? »

« Il se dirige vers les toilettes. »

Jackie poussa un soupir. Ils s'étaient tous inquiétés pour rien…

« Ne soyez pas soulagés, continua Matthew. Je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle Tom irait dans les toilettes des filles de Mimi Geignarde. »

« Les toilettes des filles de Mimi Geignarde ? », répéta Maxana d'un ton incrédule, faisant écho au pensées des trois amis.

Ils se penchèrent tous les quatre sur la carte et force était de constater que le point de Tom se trouvait à l'intérieur des toilettes. Puis, il disparut purement et simplement.

« Attendez… Où est-ce qu'il est passé ? »

« Il n'est allé nulle part. Il a disparu de la carte. », dit Matthew.

« Je vois bien ça ! »

Ils commencèrent à se disputer au sujet de la fiabilité de la carte, arbitré par Ethan qui faisait preuve d'un sang-froid parfait. Finalement, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde voir ce qui se tramait. L'un des lavabos avait disparu, laissant place à un trou béant.

« Maintenant, on sait où Tom est allé. », dit Jackie en jetant à un coup d'œil aux ténèbres du tunnel.

« Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que ce passage secret ne figure pas sur la carte du Maraudeur, dit Matthew. Ca doit être un endroit très spécial. »

« Tom ne serait jamais entré là-dedans de son propre chef ! s'exclama Maxana. On a du le forcer et il est en danger en ce moment même ! Je le sens. »

« Nous devons aller le sauver. », dit Jackie, emporté par son caractère de Gryffondor.

« Mais pas seuls, rétorqua Ethan. Si ce tunnel recèle de graves dangers, que peuvent y faire une bande d'adolescents ? Nous ne ferons que nous mettre en danger. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?, répliqua sèchement Matthew. Aller chercher des professeurs qui perdront du temps à nous interroger et qui ne nous croiront peut-être pas ou abandonner Tom ? »

« Quand tu as fouillé la valise de Tom, j'ai également pris quelque chose. »

Ethan sortit un petit miroir rectangulaire. C'était le Miroir à Double Sens que Tom utilisait pour communiquer avec son père.

« Je l'ai pris pour prévenir Harry au cas où Tom aurait des ennuis. Ce qui semble le cas. Je vous propre d'exposer la situation à Harry. En tant qu'Auror, il en sait plus que nous tous réuni et Tom compte plus que tout pour lui. Il viendra nous aider à le sauver. »

L'idée d'Ethan enthousiasma les autres. Mais leur optimisme retomba quand Harry leur expliqua à quoi ils avaient affaire :

« Vous êtes tombé sur l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Vous ne pourrez passer sans un Fourchelang. J'arrive immédiatement. »

« Vous arriverez à passer les protections autour de Poudlard ? »

« Je les connais, dit Harry, et je les briserais même s'il me faut toute mon énergie. Mon Dieu, Tom, que fais-tu dans un endroit pareil ? », ajouta t-il d'un ton affolé, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Harry arriva très vite, en homme rongé par l'inquiétude. Il guida Jackie, Matthew, Ethan et Maxana.

« Vous pouvez sauter dans le tuyau. Le danger n'est pas dans le tunnel, mais au bout. »

Après un marche dans l'obscurité de visqueux souterrains, ils débouchèrent sur un mur où deux serpents entrelacés étaient gravés. Harry murmura un mot en Fourchelang. Les serpents laissèrent alors place à une ouverture dans lequel Harry pénétra le premier d'un pas déterminé.

La Chambre des Secrets étaient toujours aussi sombre et son atmosphère aussi verdâtre que dans ses souvenirs mais des volutes de fumée blanchâtre s'élevaient du sol. Quel était ce sortilège ?

Une silhouette se tenait dans le brouillard…

« Tom ? », dit Maxana d'une voix chevrotante.

L'homme s'approcha et la brume se dissipa quelque peu, dévoilant son visage.

Harry reconnut les traits de Tom, son teint pâle, ses cheveux noirs. Mais ces yeux rouges à la pupille fendue ne pouvait venir que de ses pires cauchemars…


	9. Back in black

**Je trouve le titre "Back in black" d'assez mauvais goût vu les événements tragiques qui se passent dans le chapitre. Mais j'assume mon mauvais goût.**  


9 : Back in black

« Voldemort…, murmura Harry. Comment as-tu fait… Es-tu seulement capable de mourir, vieille carne ? »

« Je ne relèverai pas l'insulte, répondit Voldemort en souriant. Tu croyais avoir pris toutes les précautions nécessaires, m'avoir tué, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Tu étais fou de croire connaître toutes les ruses du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je t'avais prévenu que j'étais éternel. Si tu m'avais écouté, tu aurais rapidement deviner que j'étais derrière tout ça au lieu de me croire « mort ». Un homme averti en vaut deux, Harry, tu devrais réviser ce vieil adage. »

« Es-tu revenu simplement pour me donner une leçon de philosophie ? »

« Bien sûr que non. », répondit Voldemort en levant sa baguette.

Harry se prépara aussitôt à éviter le sort ou à faire apparaître un bouclier mais il n'était pas la cible de Voldemort. Sans même que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait à prononcer un mot, quatre rayons lumineux jaillirent de sa baguette et frappèrent Ethan, Matthew, Jackie, et Maxana, qui étaient restés jusque là immobiles, terrifiés et sous le choc. Le sort était apparemment une variante d'_Incarcerem _car des liens invisibles les emprisonnèrent, les empêchant de bouger et de parler.

Harry décida de ne pas essayer de les secourir. Mieux valait d'ailleurs qu'ils restent en dehors de tout ça. D'ailleurs, dans l'immédiat, il devait se concentrer sur Voldemort.

« Juste au cas où nos jeunes amis voudraient interférer avec mon plan. Cette histoire est entre toi et moi, Harry Potter. »

« Je me moque de tes plans et je ne te laisserai pas déblatérer plus longtemps dessus. Qu'as-tu fait de Tom ? »

Voldemort eut un rire froid qui glaça Harry jusqu'à la moelle des os.

« Tu es vraiment un de ces empoté de Gryffondor. Toujours tout feu, tout flamme. Tu n'as pas compris qu'il fallait m'écouter ! M'écouter ! », répéta t-il en s'écriant presque, faisant vaciller l'assurance apparente de Harry.

Il était aussi fort que lui à présent mais cet éclat de colère rappelait à Harry que Voldemort lui faisait toujours peur, par l'ampleur de sa haine et sa folie.

Voyant qu'il avait réussi à faire taire Harry, Voldemort eut un sourire doucereux et reprit d'une voix suave :

« Parlons donc de ton cher Tom… Il est l'un des éléments central de la machination que j'ai ourdie. Qu'en penses-tu donc ?, dit-il en regardant Harry d'un air pénétrant. Je n'ai même pas besoin de la Leggilimancie pour le deviner. Tu dois penser que j'ai créé ton fils pour endosser la responsabilité de mes crimes et que je le tiens actuellement en otage, tout ça pour te faire souffrir. Mais les gens comme toi ne savent vraiment rien de l'art de faire souffrir un adversaire.

Comment nos différents pourraient se régler en un simple duel ? Tu m'as vaincu, tu m'as forcé à revenir dans l'ombre, tu as retardé mon ascension pendant seize ans, dit Voldemort et sa haine envers Harry paraissait sans bornes. Je vais te dire ce qu'est tout ceci : une vengeance ! Ma vengeance contre toi, Harry Potter. »

Sa voix était devenue celle d'un fou et il se mit à rire comme un dément.

« Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore a dit qu'il y avait d'autre moyen de détruire un homme que de le tuer. Pour moi qui considère qu'il n'y a rien de plus terrible que la mort, c'est faux. Mais pour toi, mon cher Harry, qui ne redoute pas la mort, te tuer serait vraiment une misérable vengeance. J'ai donc prévu de détruire les racines même de ton existence, de réduire à néant tout ce que tu chéris. On va commencer par Tom, ce fils que tu aimes _si _tendrement… »

« Vas-tu le tuer, ou le torturer ? Devant mes yeux ? Je t'en empêcherais. »

« Tu n'es pas décidément pas assez cruel, Harry. Si je tuais Tom, ou que je le rendais fou par la torture, tu serais au désespoir mais tu pourrais toujours faire ton deuil et pleurnicher sur les souvenirs sans nuages de ta relation avec ton fils. Si je t'annonce que Tom n'est plus, tu me diras « qu'il vivra toujours dans ton cœur » ou une autre bêtise du genre. Mais si je te dis que Tom n'a jamais été ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, balbutia Harry. Bien sûr que Tom a existé… »

« Le sort que j'ai utilisé pour faire apparaître « Tom » sert à faire renaître un corps lorsqu'il meurt mais ne permet pas de ressusciter les morts, tout simplement parce que le corps obtenu est vide. Il n'a pas d'âme. « Tom » était bien physiquement présent mais ce n'était qu'une poupée. »

« C'est impossible. Tom avait une personnalité, des sentiments… Toutes ces choses dont les êtres sans âme sont dépourvus ! »

« Tu insultes mes talents de sorcier et d'acteur, Harry, murmura Voldemort. Ou plutôt de metteur en scène, dans ce cas-là. Il ne m'a guère été difficile d'implanter une fausse personnalité dans la tête vide de « Tom ». Même un pantin peut sembler humain s'il a bon marionnettiste pour le manipuler. »

La mâchoire de Harry était crispé par la rage, à tel point qu'il avait du mal à articuler :

« Tu… mens… »

Tom… Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble… Ce ne pouvait être que réel… Non ?

« Je vois que tu continues à te voiler la face, Harry. Si ta relation père-fils avec « Tom » se révèle fausse, c'est tout ce sur quoi tu as basé des vieux jours qui s'écroule. Je ne doute pas que tu aies aimé sincèrement « Tom » mais lui ne t'aimait pas du tout. Cette « chose » ne le pouvait pas. »

« Cesse de traiter mon fils de chose…, gronda Harry. Tu mens, tu mens pour me faire souffrir mais je ne vais pas te laisser jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi. Ca va se finir maintenant, entre toi et moi, et je vais récupérer Tom. », dit-il en levant sa baguette.

Voldemort dit dans une ultime provocation :

« Je crains qu'il n'ait rien à récupérer. J'ai créé « Tom » pour pouvoir récupérer son corps le moment venu. Maintenant que c'est fait, il ne reste rien de ton « fils », si on peut dire que c'était ton fils. »

Harry ne répondit pas mais attaqua à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le brouillard était l'allié de Voldemort, il l'enveloppait et empêchait Harry de distinguer clairement sa cible. Son sort manqua donc Voldemort mais il était presque sur lui. Entre les volutes de fumée, Harry distinguait enfin son ennemi. Il sortit des replis de sa robe une dague et frappa sans hésiter.

_La fin ?_

_§§§Des mois auparavant, le récit d'un autre nuit funeste§§§_

Au milieu de la nuit, Ethan Thorn fut réveillé par une envie oppressante de se lever. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait ni faim, ni soif, ni froid…

Il réfléchissait à peine aux causes de son désir que celui devenait réalité. Ethan ne contrôlait plus ses muscles. Il essaya avec la plus grande force de résister mais son corps bougeait tout seul. Contre sa volonté, il se leva et sortit de sa chambre, allant pieds nus contre la pierre froide du manoir.

Ethan se rendit compte qu'il se dirigeait vers un des petits salons où son oncle aimait lire jusqu'à tard la soir. La porte était entrebâillée et un bon feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Ethan distinguait la silhouette d'Adam Thorn tenant un livre qui se découpait en ombre chinoise.

« Mon oncle !, s'écria t-il d'une voix qui traduisait toute sa panique. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec mon cor… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car il venait de remarquer une autre chose bien étrange. Son oncle n'était pas seul. Le bras d'un homme était posé sur l'accoudoir du second fauteuil.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda t-il d'un ton un peu abrupt.

Son oncle ne recevait pas des gens à cette heure. C'était bizarre… Tout ce qui se passait cette nuit était bizarre. Ethan devait être en train de rêver ; il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

L'intrus se leva et lui fit face. Ethan reconnut immédiatement ses traits :

« Tom… », murmura t-il mais à peine ces mots avaient-ils franchi ses lèvres qu'il n'y croyait plus.

Bien qu'il ait le visage de Tom, cette homme ne pouvait être Tom. Il avait des yeux qui vous glacent, qui vous séduisent, qui vous terrifient ou qui lisent en vous comme dans un livre ouvert ; les yeux d'un damné, d'un prédicateur, d'un génie et d'un fou.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? »

« Je suis un Horcruxe, tel est ma nature. Mais tu es dur, Ethan, je te connais depuis ton plus jeune âge. »

Ethan ne savait pas ce qu'était un Horcruxe mais cela le confirmait dans sa pensée que l'être devant lui n'était pas humain.

« Vous voulez me faire croire que vous êtes la bonne fée qui s'est penché sur mon berceau ?, ironisa t-il. Pourquoi m'avez vous fait venir ici ? Pourquoi avez vous pris l'apparence de Tom ? »

« Reconnais-tu ceci ? », lui demanda le Horcruxe en lui lançant un objet argenté.

Ethan l'attrapa en vol et l'examina dans sa paume ouverte. Il connaissait bien cette médaille en argent où était gravée une Vierge à l'enfant. Ses parents lui a offert pour son baptême et il la portait étant petit.

« Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous… étiez ce médaillon ? »

« En tant qu'Horcruxe, ma forme ordinaire n'est que celle d'un objet. Je peux adopter temporairement une forme humaine mais cela a un prix… le prix d'une vie humaine. »

Le regard d'Ethan tomba alors fatalement sur son oncle et il remarqua soudain tous ces détails qui n'allaient pas : sa tête trop affaissée, le livre qui semblait presque s'échapper de ses mains… La force qui le maintenait immobile disparut soudain et il reprit le contrôle de son corps pour se précipiter auprès d'Adam et lui saisir le poignet.

« Il est mort… », murmura t-il entre ses dents avec une rage étouffée.

« Dommage collatéral, répondit le Horcruxe. Il était temps que nous nous rencontrions. »

« Je ne veux pas vous voir ! Vous êtes un monstre ; vous avez tué mon oncle ! Je prendrais mes jambes à mon cou si seulement je pouvais bouger ! », hurla Ethan.

Le Horcruxe s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur d'Ethan, qui était toujours penché sur le bras du fauteuil, et lui dit d'une voix douce :

« Tu n'as aucune raison de paniquer ; je ne te veux aucun mal et je vais même te servir. Je te propose t'exaucer ton désir le plus cher. Tu veux être Tom Potter, tu auras tout ce qu'il a, ses qualités, ses amis, sa famille, sa popularité, sa petite amie. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de mettre cette médaille, comme quand tu étais petit. Tu sais à quel point mes pouvoirs sont grands. »

« Et je sais quel est leur nature, répliqua Ethan. Pour me faire prendre la place de Tom, vous l'éliminerez sans doute comme vous avez éliminé mon oncle. Vous dîtes que vous me connaissez mais vous vous fourvoyez à mon sujet, peut-être parce que j'ai le profil du « traître ». Je hais Tom mais je ne serais pas l'instrument de sa mort. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.

D'ailleurs, tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut jamais former un marché avec le Démon, il vous trahira à coup sûr. »

« C'est intéressant, dit le Horcruxe en se relevant. J'ai acquis le contrôle de tes capacités motrices mais je n'ai pas réussi à altérer ton jugement et ta conscience. Enfin, peu importe, j'ai bien peur pour toi que tu n'aies pas le choix, mon cher Ethan. J'ai dévoré ton cœur il y a bien longtemps et tu es obligé de m'obéir. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « dévorer mon cœur » ? », demanda Ethan. Un sentiment de panique plus horrible que jamais l'envahissait.

« Je suis un « parasite ». Je me nourris de toutes les émotions négatives que ressentent les personnes autour de moi. Autant dire que ta haine et ta jalousie envers Tom Potter ont été du vrai pain béni pour moi. Il était prévu que je sois auprès de toi dès ta naissance pour que mon influence sur toi soit maximale mais je crois que ça n'aurait même pas été nécessaire vu la quantité de haine que tu as ressenti toute ta vie. Chacune de tes pensées m'ont rendu plus fort et m'ont donné du pouvoir sur toi.

Ton corps n'est plus qu'une marionnette que je fais bouger à ma guise. Dès que tu mettras ce médaillon, je le posséderais complètement, ma conscience supplantera la tienne et ton esprit sera emprisonné aux tréfonds de ton corps comme un fou dans son asile. »

Ethan avait l'impression que le médaillon battait contre sa peau tel un cœur monstrueux. Il essaya de toutes ses forces d'empêcher ses bras de le mettre autour de son cou mais même alors qu'il savait le sort horrible qui l'attendait, il était impuissant. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus et bientôt, son esprit disparaîtrait également.

Comme à chaque fois, Ethan se morigéna. Il n'avait pas été méchant. Il avait été faible, faible, faible. Il avait nourri cette « sangsue » monstrueuse avec son dépit. Il était responsable de sa propre fin.

« Ethan Thorn, tu as été un meilleur Mangemort contre ta volonté que l'ont été tes parents de leur propre chef. Tu as les remerciements de Lord Voldemort. »

Et pas seulement de sa propre fin… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort, était de retour.

_Je suis désolé…_


	10. Epilogue : Un an et demi plus tard

_**Un an et demi plus tard**_

_**§§**_

_**§ **_

Maxana Mang se tenait sous le pommier en fleurs du parc de Poudlard, sa longue chevelure auburn flottant aux vents. Cette jeune fille de désormais dix-sept ans goûtait au plaisir déjà nostalgique de sa dernière journée à Poudlard avec ses amis, Jackie Jeer et Matthew Spellow.

« Quand je dresse le bilan de ce que nous avons vécu à Poudlard, leur dit-elle, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière dans la Chambre des Secrets. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce que nous avons vu là-bas. »

« La folie… le meurtre… voilà de quoi nous avons été témoins, répondit Matthew. Il faut essayer d'oublier, Maxana. Nous avons eu une chance incroyable de nous en être tirés vivants. Et nous ne sommes pas ceux qui ont été le plus traumatisé. »

« C'est sûr que pour Tom… ce qui s'est passé avec son père… Ca vous change un homme. », dit maladroitement Jackie.

« Nous ne pouvons pas lui en vouloir d'avoir rompu tous liens avec nous. Après le choc qu'il a subi… », murmura Maxana.

« De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu être ami avec lui comme avant, dit Jackie d'une voix plus ferme. Il a trop changé. Il n'est en rien semblable à ce qu'il était avant. »

Ils pensèrent un instant à leur ancien ami avec tristesse mais même Maxana avait fait le deuil de son ex-petit ami. Le sort d'une autre personne la touchait :

« En fait, ce qui me rend le plus triste dans cette histoire, c'est la mort d'Ethan Thorn. Nous le connaissions à peine mais je l'avais toujours bien aimé. Rien ne pourra lui rendre la vie alors que Tom a remonté la pente maintenant. Voyez plutôt… »

Elle sortit un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, défroissa une page et commença à en faire la lecture à voix haute pour les deux autres :

_**Bonne chance, Tom !**_

_A l'occasion de la remise des diplômes des ASPICs, notre reporter s'est rendu à Poudlard pour aller féliciter la nouvelle génération de sorciers fraîchement diplômé… et en a profité pour saluer le major de la promotion !_

_En cette belle journée de juin, un chaud soleil brillait sur Poudlard mais l'ambiance était surtout à la fête pour les jeunes garçons et filles ayant réussi leurs ASPICs. Parmi la foule de septième année brandissant fièrement leur diplôme, Tom Potter se tenait au centre, très reconnaissable à sa grâce et à ses yeux et cheveux d'un noir d'obsidienne._

_Rappelons le destin atypique de ce jeune homme, d'abord bien connu en tant que fils adoptif d'Harry Potter, et dont la vie a basculé il y a un an et demi._

_Tout avait commencé par le meurtre d'une jeune fille de Poudlard où les soupçons des enquêteurs s'était porté sur Tom. Puis, à la suite d'un coup de théâtre qui a plongé toute la communauté sorcière dans l'émoi, le véritable coupable a été révélé comme étant Harry Potter._

_Il aurait tué la jeune fille en prenant l'apparence de son fils pour le faire accuser de meurtre, puis, voyant que les preuves contre Tom n'était pas assez fortes pour l'inculper, a décidé de faire justice lui-même. Il a sauvagement attaqué son fils devant les yeux horrifiés de ses amis, tuant l'un deux, qui avait essayé de s'interposer, le richissime héritier Ethan Thorn._

_Les raisons qui ont poussés le Survivant à persécuter son fils ne sont pas clairs mais un témoin anonyme a avoué à demi-mots qu'il prenait Tom pour la « réincarnation de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ». Une allégation aussi grotesque ne saurait être discuté._

_Sheridan Dusk, brillant Enquêteur Magique chargé de l'affaire, a repris son travail au Bureau des Aurors dans l'espoir d'appréhender personnellement Harry Potter. Son avis sur la question :_

_« Harry Potter a accomplis une grande chose en nous débarrassant de Vous-savez-qui mais on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il en ressorte indemne. Paranoïa, délire de persécution, cela va jusqu'à prendre son propre fils pour un mage noir. »_

_Justement, Tom Potter, blessé à l'arme blanche mais surtout très éprouvé psychologiquement, a réussi à sortir vivant de l'attaque de son père. Il a résidé à Poudlard où il était protégé de ce fou homicide jusqu'à aujourd'hui où, son diplôme des ASPICs en main, il s'apprête à voler de ses propres ailes. Alors, Tom, pas très anxieux ?_

_« Non, pas du tout, a t-il déclaré à notre reporter. Je voudrais dire à mon père, s'il me lit, que je lui pardonne, que je l'aime très fort et que je voudrais qu'il se rende au Service des Handicapés Permanents de Sainte-Mangouste pour être soigné. »_

_Un aussi grand cœur en plus d'une tête bien faîte ? Quels sont vos projets pour l'avenir, Tom ?_

_« Je vais entamer une carrière au Ministère et mon rêve serait de devenir Ministre de la Magie. »_

_Hé bien, nous ne pouvons que souhaiter bonne chance à ce délicieux jeune homme qui sera, à n'en pas douter, notre prochain Ministre !_

Maxana, Jackie et Matthew avaient retrouvé le sourire grâce à cet article optimiste. Il fallait oublier les drames individuels. La communauté sorcière était pleine d'espoir, et ces espoirs étaient incarnés en la personne de Tom Potter. Le coupable était démasqué, l'innocent blanchi, la moindre partie sacrifiée. Tout était bien.

§

§

§

§§§§

§§§

§§

§

_J'ai fait de trop nombreuses fois l'erreur de sous-estimer Harry Potter. Alors que je n'allais pas tarder à l'affronter en duel lors de la « bataille finale » (quel nom pompeux !), tel n'a pas été le cas. J'ai fait en sorte que si Harry Potter avait l'impertinence de me vaincre, il ne gagnerait que sa perte._

_La première chose que j'ai fait a été de créer un Horcruxe supplémentaire, au cas où Potter réussirait à détruire tous les autres. Mais plus qu'un gage de sécurité, cet Horcruxe est l'outil le plus diabolique que j'ai jamais créé. Plus encore que mon journal, il est capable de vampiriser les êtres humains au point de les rendre ses esclaves._

_J'ai choisi comme un contenant une médaille de baptême et ai ordonné aux Thorn, un couple de Mangemorts qui travaillaient pour moi au Ministère, de le donner à leur fils. Les Thorn n'étaient pas particulièrement fidèles mais ils étaient les seuls à avoir un enfant en bas-âge. Ils m'ont obéis sans savoir ce qu'ils mettaient au cou de leur bambin ! _

_Par la suite, les Thorn m'ont trahis et je les ai fait tuer mais mon Horcruxe est resté auprès de leur fils. Cette partie là de mon plan n'a donc pas connu de perturbation._

_La deuxième chose que j'ai fait a été de m'appliquer ce sort, que j'ai surnommé la Résurrection du Phénix. A la mort d'une personne, elle fait renaître son corps sous la forme d'un nouveau né. Il me suffirait d'attendre que ce bébé grandisse pour obtenir un corps parfaitement neuf, semblable à ce que j'étais dans ma jeunesse. _

_De plus, j'étais sûr que ce crétin sentimental d'Harry Potter, en voyant mon « frère jumeau » de corps mais pas d'âme, l'adopterait. Et je ne me suis pas trompé, cette partie de mon plan a également fonctionné._

_Quant Harry Potter m'a « tué » et que j'ai été réduit à un simple esprit, j'ai mis en route la troisième partie de mon plan en allant rejoindre les Détraqueurs sur l'île de Silverfogs. Je leur ai proposé un pacte qui leur apporterait bien plus que la maigre pitance que représentait mon âme mutilée. Jours après jours, nous avons discrètement usé les barrières magiques pour permettre qu'un Détraqueur sorte de l'île en ma compagnie le moment venu._

_Quel était ce moment ? J'avais implanté dans le subconscient de Tom Potter l'ordre de venir me rejoindre dans la Chambre des Secrets le 31 décembre de sa seizième année. Il ne s'est jamais rendu que là était la signification du Cauchemar qui l'avait toujours hanté._

_Avant le début de la sixième année de Tom, mon Horcruxe, qui avait fait un excellent travail sur Ethan Thorn, s'est définitivement emparé du contrôle de son corps. La partie la plus hasardeuse de mon plan commençait alors. _

_Mon Horcruxe dans la peau de Thorn s'est trouvé dans les toilettes seul avec la victime. Il a utilisé l'énergie vitale de cette fille pour prendre son propre corps, donc l'apparence de Tom Potter, et il a laissé le corps de Thorn dans un des cabinets avec l'ordre de ne pas bouger. Puis, il a attendu que quelqu'un s'apprête à rentrer dans les toilettes pour en sortir et en profiter pour bavarder à cette personne, jouant le rôle de Tom à la perfection. Le témoin est rentré et a vu le corps sans vie de la victime. Sans aucune cause apparente de la mort, elle semblait être morte d'un Avada Kedavra. Il a couru chercher de l'aide et, pendant ce temps-là, mon Horcruxe a dissous son corps temporaire et a repris le contrôle de celui d'Ethan Thorn. Il est sorti des toilettes en tant qu'Ethan et sans être vu de personne. Puis, il est passé à la bibliothèque jeter un charme de Confusion à un Tom Potter endormi, rendant son sommeil étrange ce qui a augmenté sa croyance en sa propre culpabilité. _

_Notre Tom, persuadé d'être un assassin, s'est donc cloîtré à Poudlard et y a scellé sa fin. La nuit du Nouvel An, il a rejoint la Chambre des Secrets. _

_J'avais réussi peu avant à affaiblir suffisamment la barrière de Silverfogs en un point et à passer avec un Détraqueur. Le Ministère a fini par s'apercevoir de quelque chose et a renforcé les barrières mais il était trop tard. _

_Je t'attendais, Tom, dans la Chambre des Secrets, avec le Détraqueur qui a dévoré ton âme. Ton corps étant le « mien », une fois vide, je l'ai habité sans problème._

_Et ensuite, j'ai attendu tes amis et ton père. J'avais donné l'ordre à « Ethan Thorn » de les attirer dans la Chambre._

_J'ai fait un assez beau discours à Harry. J'ai raconté n'importe quoi pour le rendre fou de rage. Le but était qu'il se jette sur moi, il n'a pas manqué de le faire._

_Il aurait du réfléchir au brouillard qui l'entourait. Il n'était pas là par hasard._

_Voici ce qui s'est passé en une fraction de seconde : mon Horcruxe a aspiré la vie du corps d'Ethan Thorn et est apparu dans son propre corps, tout à fait semblable au mien. Dans la brume, nous avons échangé nos place et Harry a poignardé mon Horcruxe, sans lui causer de réels dommages._

_Je suis réapparu à ses côtés, indemnes, et lui ait dit que je lui avais menti. Son fils et moi étions deux entités séparées depuis le début et il venait de tuer son Tom adoré. Il a avalé mon demi-mensonge sans rechigner. Sa souffrance était un délice._

_Pendant qu'il était là, à pleurnicher sur le « corps de Tom » en regardant ses mains couvertes de sang, il a été un jeu d'enfant de lui confisquer sa baguette et de l'immobiliser. _

_Puis, j'ai tourné ma baguette vers les amis de Tom, Jackie, Maxana et Matthew. J'ai effacé leur mémoire et leur ai implanté de faux souvenirs à l'aide de la Leggilimancie. _

_Jugez plutôt de ce scénario : _

_« Harry Potter attire son fils dans la Chambre des Secrets. Celui-ci vient, accompagné de ses fidèles amis. Harry l'accuse d'abord d'un ton dément d'être Lord Voldemort. Puis, devant les yeux innocents des amis de son fils, il tue Ethan Thorn, qui s'était mis en travers de son chemin, avant de s'attaquer sauvagement à Tom. »_

_C'était Harry qui était suffisamment fort pour briser les protections de Poudlard. C'était Harry qui connaissait suffisamment bien Tom et avait eu de ces nouvelles assez récemment pour jouer son rôle. _

_Celui qui était le plus capable de s'introduire à Poudlard et d'y commettre un crime sous l'apparence de son fils, c'était Harry. _

_C'était Harry qui a dit, aux Trois Balais, devant de nombreux témoins, que son fils était ma réincarnation, se donnant un mobile._

_Le bouc-émissaire n'était pas Tom, Harry, c'était toi._

_Les témoins sont prêts, la « victime » Ethan Thorn est avancé. Il ne reste plus que la fuite du coupable hors de la scène du crime._

_Je savais que si je rendais sa baguette et sa mobilité à Harry, il se jetterait sur moi. Alors, j'ai glissé sa baguette dans sa poche et un Portoloin entre ses doigts. Mais avant que le Portoloin ne parte, j'ai glissé à l'oreille d'Harry la dernière partie de mon plan._

_Les meurtres n'ont pas servi qu'à transformer Harry en paria. Ils avaient un second but : retrouver une identité._

_Voyez-vous, Tom Potter a survécu à l'attaque de son père, le maniaque homicide._

_A partir de maintenant, et aux yeux du monde, Tom Potter, ce sera moi. _

_Je m'appelle Tom Potter. Je suis un garçon qui a eu bien des malheurs. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je serais bientôt un jeune politicien brillant qui ne tardera pas à devenir Ministre de la Magie. _

_En privé, je rassemblerais mes disciples. _

_Et quand mon contrôle du monde sorcier sera totale, je reprendrais le nom de Lord Voldemort._

_Pourquoi ai-je laissé Harry Potter en vie, alors qu'il va tout faire pour empêcher cette avènement ? Si je l'avais tué alors qu'il était à ma merci, il aurait si peu souffert. Alors qu'il va vivre un calvaire en voyant celui qu'il haït parader sous le nom et l'apparence de son fils, qu'il croit avoir tué de ses propres mains._

_Enfin, il est inutile d'avoir des regrets : Harry est parti avec le Portoloin. Le « cadavre de Tom » s'est dissous et mon Horcruxe est revenu dans son médaillon. Je l'ai ôté du cou de Thorn et l'ai mis au mien. Puis, j'ai traîné son cadavre devant moi. « Mes » amis Jackie, Maxana et Matthew ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller. Je me poignarde avec la dague de Harry._

_Ca fait mal mais la souffrance physique n'est rien._

_Harry souffre et je me sens bien._

**Maintenant, cliquez sur "chapitre suivant" pour lire le Véritable épilogue.**_  
_


	11. La Troisième guerre commence

**Véritable Epilogue : **La Troisième Guerre commence

Harry Potter se tenait devant la maison, indifférent à la pluie glacée qui le trempait jusqu'à la moelle des os. Il regardait par la fenêtre, ne voyant que l'obscurité, car la maison était plongée dans le noir. Pourtant, elle lui semblait tellement chaleureuse. Dans cette maison, il y avait ses amis, Ron et Hermione, et leur petite fille. Une vraie famille heureuse.

Il ne pouvait briser ce bonheur. Cette fois, il accomplirait sa quête seul. Il laissa juste un mot, suppliant ses amis de ne pas croire ce qu'on dirait de lui.

Voldemort avait commis l'erreur de le laisser en vie, simplement pour le faire souffrir. Il paierait cher sa folle arrogance.

La Troisième Guerre commençait. Sa guerre à lui. Sa vengeance.


End file.
